So Wrong It's Right
by Belle C'est Moi
Summary: When 16 young adult sign up to live a mansion for 3 months shit gets crazy. With no rules and no cameras things will get wild. Friendships, romance, fights, sex, and backstabbing will occur. But come on, it wouldn't be a story without it. Everything that happens in this mansion is so wrong... that it's right. Characters inside in AN. :D
1. Chapter 1

**I'm being lazy, and I'm going to skip were everyone is already at the house and are getting to know each other. Keep in mind that these people have never met, and the mansion in located in L.A. I'm going to **_**try**_** to stick to their character. And yess.. There are OC's. More info at Author's Note at bottom. Okay, once with the story.**

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This chapter is rated: T for mild language

Enjoy

So Wrong.. It's Right

Chapter 1

The 16 young adults sat around the pool, drinks in hand laughing at something one of them had said previously. They were currently locked outside of the mansion. So they were just chilling with each other around the pool.

"So let's get to know one another!" a girl with tan skin and black curly hair that stopped past her shoulders cheered. The other's agreed and she started.

"Okay, well I'm Hope and I'm from California and I'm 21. Umm I surf and play guitar. I love to party and I'm single!" Hope yelled tossing her drink in the air. Some of the people also put their drinks in the air. The girl to the left of Hope looked at everyone.

"I guess I'm next." She said with a grin. The girl had long scene hair with and had tan white skin.

"I'm Roxanna and I'm 22 from Cali too." She said looking at Hope with a smile. "Umm, I skateboard, smoke pot, and chew gum when I'm not smoking. I'm not afraid to fight a bitch or a dude. So don't fuck with me. Other than that I'm pretty cool." She said drinking her drink. The guy to the left of her went next, he had pale white skin with a scar under his left eye, and had short black hair.

"I'm Jason, I'm 23 and I from New York. I smoke pot, and drink a lot." He stated simply. A girl with tan skin with freckles in between her eyes and brown hair that stopped a little pass her shoulders scoffed.

"Does everyone here smoke pot?" She asked annoyed, everyone who smoked nodded and laughed, when they saw that half of them smoked.

"Well I'm Courtney, I'm 21 and I don't smoke. I'm in college, and I do a lot of things. I'm fun until somebody touches my stuff. So keep your hands off my things." She said snooty. A guy from across the pool rolled his eyes. He had black hair that had a green fawk hawk in the middle. He had piercings I his eyebrow, nose, and in both his ears.

"Well sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but someone here is probably going to touch your shit." He stated. Everyone looked at him and waited for him to talk about himself.

"I'm Duncan, I'm 22 I'm from Quebec, and I smoke pot. I been to juvie and jail. And I'm not afraid to go to back." He said staring everyone down to show them he meant what he said. The girl next to him tired to scoot away from him. She had long blonde hair that was in a ponytail with relaxed olive eyes.

"Well then. I'm Bridgette, I'm 21 and I'm from Montreal. I surf and I'm a vegetarian." She said with a smile.

"Really? So you don't eat any kinds of meat?" A guy with blond hair and baby blue eyes asked shocked. She shook her head no.

"Whoa, well I'm Geoff and I'm 22 and I'm from Ottawa. I love meat and I love to party. I smoke and drink, but usually only when I'm partying." He stated. A boy with dull tan skin and dark brown hair looked up from his book.

"I'm Noah, I'm 22 from Philly. All I do is read. " He said quickly before looking back down at his book. A Latino boy with long soft dark brown hair looked at him with pity.

"So sad." He said with a thick Spanish accent. "I'm Alejandro, I'm 23 and from Miami. I own clubs all around the U.S. and I'm thinking about putting some in Canada. You guys should check them out. " he bragged with a charming smile that caught all the girls attention. An Asian girl with dark almond eyes scoffed.

"Like anyone wants to go to your club. I'm Heather, I'm 22 and I'm a fashion model from New York." She said with her head held high. A girl with blond hair and blue eyes squealed.

"Really? Me too! I'm Lindsay and I'm 21 from Dallas. But I recently moved to Cali for a modeling contact." She said happily.

"That's awesome. You're a beautiful model." A guy with brown hair said. "I'm Tyler and I'm 22 from Baltimore. And I play sports." He added. Lindsay gushed at him, while he flashed her a smile.

"Well I'm Gwen and I'm 22 and I'm from Vancouver. I love art and horror movies." She stated. The guy next to her smiled. He had long black hair with beautiful green eyes.

"I'm Trent, I'm 22 and I'm from Seattle. I play guitar, and even have my own band back home." He said nonchalantly. The guy next to him had tan skin, with brown hair with dark brown highlights.

"I'm Evan, I'm 22 from Cali. I love ladies, and partying. I don't smoke as much, since most ladies don't like it. But I love to crack jokes and drink." He stated with a heartwarming smile. A girl with red wild curly hair got up abruptly.

"Well Since I'm the last one to introduce myself, I'm going to say it with style." She said before doing a canon ball into the water getting everyone wet. When she came back up she shot everyone a crazy smile.

"I'm Izzy, I'm 21 and I'm not from anywhere. I currently hiding from the FBI. I like to be naked, and do crazy things. I'm the life of the party." She said taking Noah's drinking and gulping half of it. Noah gave her a crazy look.

"Did you really just take my drink?" He questioned. She burped in his face, as she handed him his empty glass back. The she started to swim on her back.

"Yup, I just did." She replied. Evan and Roxanna laughed.

"I think I like her already!" Roxanna cheered.

"Hey! Someone's in the house!" Heather yelled looking at the mansion. She was right two people were standing in front of the door. Everyone got up and took their bags to the door. The two men inside opened the door, and let everyone in. Everyone checked out the beautiful décor in mansion. The two men were standing in front of everyone. One guy was a tall big black man with a scowl printed on his face. The other was a short white guy with black hair, and a gorgeous fake smile.

"Hey guys. I'm Chris the man who chose you all to be here. And that is Hatchet, my right hand man. We are here just to set one rule." He said looking at all 16 young adults.

"NO RULES!" He yelled. Everyone cheered. "This is your house for the next three months enjoy yourself. You all are old enough to make your own decision. So do it. If there is any problem just go in the phone room and call me. My number is speed dial 1. But before we go, there is a room by the red room, where you guys can confess whatever is on your mind. Also you guys have 4 cars outside for your own use. Also a limo service when you guys decide to go out as a group, they're speed dial 2. Well go find your rooms. We're out of here." Chris said before the 16 young people started to run around the house yelling and screaming.

"God, I should have done this years ago. But with young people and made it a show. Think about how many people would tune in to watch that, Hatchet!" Chris exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah, yeah. You and your crazy show ideas." Hatchet mumbled as they walked out the mansion.

The young adults argued over the rooms they wanted. There were only 4 rooms with 4 beds in each room. Courtney and Bridgette were currently arguing with Duncan and Geoff.

"I refuse to share a room with a pot head criminal!" She shrieked. Geoff gasped.

"Hey! I smoke pot but I'm not a criminal!" Geoff defended himself. Bridgette sighed.

"Not you Geoff." She cleared up.

"Sorry to break it to you, Doll. But all the other rooms are taken. So suck it up." Duncan said as he threw his duffle bag on the bed and jumped on it. Courtney sighed defeated. Bridgette went over to her, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. It won't be that bad." She tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah Princess. Don't worry I won't touch your stuff." He said with a smirk. Geoff threw his stuff on the bed.

"Aye guys, who wants to go out and party?" He asked. Then hope and Izzy appeared in their door way.

"Party?" They said in unison.

"Yeah want to go?" he asked again. They smiled brightly, and then Hope started to yell.

"EVERYONE GET DRESS! WE'RE GOING TO PARTY TONIGHT!" She yelled informing everyone on what the plan for the night was, all the girls when to the girl bathroom. It had a giant make up tabled with space for each girl to do their make-up and hair. It also contained a shower room with 4 showers. 4 toilet rooms, and 4 sinks. It was nice in there. The color scheme in the girls bathroom was pink and blue. All the furniture was sterling silver. It was decorated with random stuff that you would find in a fashion agency.

The guys bathroom was similar, 4 shower, 4 toilet rooms, and 4 sinks. But instead of a giant make-up room they had a game room, with a huge TV with all types of game consoles connected to it. On one wall there were games. Any game you could think up was on that wall for every game console. It was a man's waiting room paradise. The color scheme in there was red and blue, and was decorated with game models, and posters of upcoming game releases.

The mansion was grand. Aside from the giant bathrooms and confessional there was a party room with a bar and stripper poles. All the furniture was red, and in the back was a room with one bed. There was an indoor pool with a hot tub inside. There was a phone room, where the only phone in the house was located. And a computer room with 4 desks with their own computer on it. There was a huge kitchen with 4 refrigerators, 2 stoves, and a long breakfast table. There was a formal dining room with a long table with 2o chairs. There was a living room with a huge fireplace, and lastly there was a theater. But that was just inside. Outside there was a giant pool, a Jacuzzi, an outdoor canapé bed with black see through curtails. There was also a basketball court, and a volleyball box filled with sand. Then there was an outdoor living area with couches and love seat facing the ocean. It's a nice place to be staying for 3 months.

"GUYS! The limo is here!" Izzy called out. Everyone came downstairs dress in short dresses or casual jeans and shirts. They all got in the limo and waited for it to go.

"Are they serious?" Gwen picked up a wine bottle inside of the limo.

"Here are the cups." Tyler said passing them out. Gwen started to fill everyone cup.

"So where are we going?" Heather asked looking around.

"Umm I think the driver said 'Dive'. But I'm not sure." Izzy answered her.

"Well wherever we go we are going to PARTY!" Geoff said lifting his cup up, everyone agreed and tossed their cups with his.

Author's Notee

**Okay so chapter one of my new story. It's kind of a real world / bad girls club type of story. So yeah, how was it written? Constructive criticism is welcome. I tried to be detailed, but then I got tired. Just use your imagination. The mansion is nice, yeah. So other than that I plan on making this story long. I have lots of ideas just because I like reality shows. Also I added my own OC's because they will help start drama. If you don't like that, don't read the story. So until next time… REVIEW **

**Oh also! The room commendation are as listed**

**Duncan, Geoff, Courtney, and Bridgette. **

**Heather, Lindsay, Tyler, and Alejandro. **

**Hope, Izzy, Evan, and Noah. **

**Roxanna, Gwen, Jason, and Trent. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This chapter is rated: T for mild language

Enjoy

So Wrong.. It's Right

Chapter 2

Geoff, Hope, Trent, Jason, Roxanna, Evan, Izzy, Duncan. Lindsay, Alejandro, and Tyler were all on the dance floor, dancing the night away. Noah, Courtney, Bridgette, Heather, and Gwen we're sitting in the VIP area relaxing and talking among themselves..

"Did you really bring a book to the club?" Heather asked Noah with disgusted face.

"Yes, now leave me alone." He replied never looking up from his book.

"Why even come?" Gwen asked looking at him.

"I agree with her. Why are you even here?" Heather added. Noah sighed then looked up at them.

"Because I wanted to leave home, there can I continue?" he stated motioning to his book. Courtney and Bridgette just gave each other an odd look before turning their attention to the dance floor.

"So who do you guys think will cause all the drama in the house?" Heather asked. They all thought about it.

"I don't know the criminal and the girl pot head." Courtney said.

"I don't think they will…" Gwen commented.

"Well they are the shadiest." Heather stated agreeing with Courtney.

"Why? Because of their looks?" Gwen retorted.

"You guys can't judge a book by its cover." Bridgette said joining Gwen's side.

"Hey I'm just saying that if something goes missing, they are on the top of my list as guilty." Heather said honestly. Gwen got up hastily and went to the bar.

"That was kind of uncalled for Courtney." Bridgette said in a low voice so only she could hear.

"Keep your comment about these people to yourself. We don't know them and they can easily twist your words around to cause drama." Bridgette advised. She was right though. All they knew about their roommates is what they wanted them to know. Courtney drank some of her drink letting what Bridgette said sink inside of her. '_Bridgette's right. I shouldn't have said that._' She thought to herself. Courtney got up and went to the bar; she needed to apologize to Gwen for being quick to judge. Bridgette watched her leave, and decided to make small talk with Heather.

"So Heather, what do your model for?" Bridgette asked her. Heather swung her silky black hair over her shoulder and looked at Bridgette with a small smile.

"Haute Couture, it's only the best modeling agency in the states. We model all the newest fashion clothing from France." She stated vainly. Heather loved talking about herself. It always put a smile on her face when people were interested in her life.

"Really? I bet you enjoy your career a lot." Bridgette said with a smile.

"I do actually. Sometime we travel to model in different countries." Heather added.

"Like where?" Bridgette said in mock interest.

"Well all over, I've been to every continent at least once. But my favorite place I been to was Spain." She said with a dreamy smile remembering the building and fashion from there.

"Did someone say Spain?" Alejandro said as he walked into the VIP area with Geoff, Gwen and Courtney. Heather looked at him as he sat down next to her. Courtney and Gwen went back to their original seats, and Geoff sat on the opposite side of Bridgette.

"Yeah I did. It was one of the places I modeled at." She informed him, He nodded his head.

"Awh, Spain is a wonderful place, I was born there actual." Alejandro said as he smiled his charming smile.

"Well good for you." She said uninterested, taking a sip of her drink. Alejandro watched her intently. She was different. She didn't fall for him unlike the girls he is used too. He like that about her.

"Why are you up here? A goddess like you should be on the dance floor showing your moves off." He said looking at her. "That is unless you don't have any moves." He added with a smirk.

"Oh I have moves." She stated.

"Prove it, dance with me." He said standing up challenging her. She looked at him, then stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Come on." She said as she went on the dance floor.

"Thank god she's gone. She so self centered." Bridgette said to Courtney, once they were gone.

"What happened to not judging?" Courtney replied to Bridgette. Bridgette just gave her a sly smile.

"Hey guys why haven't you gone on the dance floor?" Geoff asked.

"I don't really dance." Gwen admitted.

"You don't dance!?" Geoff exclaimed. He waved over to Trent. Then Trent entered the VIP area.

"Dude she doesn't know how to dance." He said to him. Trent looked over to Gwen.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." She stated embarrassed.

"Come on. I'll teach you. It's easy." Trent said offer her a hand. She looked at him skeptical.

"I don't know." She said to him.

"Come on. It's easy I promise." He promised. Gwen took his hand and they went onto the dance floor. Geoff smile as they left, then turned to Bridgette and Courtney.

"What about you two?" He asked. Courtney looked at Bridgette.

"I didn't want to dance and she offered to say with me." Courtney said.

"Really? That's nice." Geoff said to Bridgette. Bridgette blushed.

"Yeah, I'm a nice person." Bridgette stated with a small smile.

"So Courtney why don't you want to dance?" he asked her.

"Just not in the dancing mode." She replied.

"Oh, well Bridgette are you in the dancing mode?" He asked her. She looked over at Courtney who shrugged.

"Yeah, I am." She said with a smile. Geoff stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Then let's hit the dance floor!" He cheered as they left the VIP area. Noah and Courtney were left in the VIP area alone.

"So why are you here college girl?" Noah asked looking up from his book. She looked up at him.

"Because I needed a break from school." She answered. College was bringing her down, the homework, the stuck up people. She needed a break.

"So you come here?" He asked.

"Yup, to have a little fun before next semester." She concluded.

"But you're sitting in the VIP area with me instead of dancing with everyone else. Yeah that's fun." He said before looking back down to his book. Courtney scoff, who was he to tell her she's not having fun. She was having plenty fun sitting down in the VIP area with her drink. Duncan then entered the VIP area and sat across Courtney. She tried to not look at him, but she couldn't help herself. He wasn't as scary looking as she thought. Minus the hair, and piercings he was a fairly attractive guy.

"Checking me out sweetheart?" He asked with a smirk. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"No." She replied.

"Sure, you weren't. I was watching you doll face." Her face turned sour.

"Quit giving me nicknames. I barely even know you criminal." She told him annoyed that he was talking to her.

"You want me to stop calling you nicknames, but you keep calling me criminal. You can't have it both ways Princess." He said with a smirk. Princess fitted her perfectly. She was stuck up and snooty.

"Princess? Really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, it fits you. You're stuck up, and think you're above everyone else." He told her. She scoffed.

"I am not stuck up, and I don't think like that!" She defended herself. Duncan just rolled his eyes.

"You have been in the VIP longue since we got here. Are you afraid to dance with regular people? Even the sassy model went on the dance floor." He retorted. Courtney was about to say something when Roxanna started to yelling.

Everyone looked at Roxanna as she started to through punches at some random girl. Izzy and Hope went to help her fight the other girls that where ganging up on Roxanna. Everyone from the mansion went to back up their fellow roommates. Soon the whole club was fighting, and all 16 roommates found their selves outside the club looking roughed up.

"What the hell happened?" Courtney yelled.

"Some bitch threw her drink at me because I was dancing with her boyfriend. Not my fault she can't control her man." Roxanna replied annoyed.

"But we got her." Hope said smiling as they watch the girl and her friends leaving the club looking all torn up.

"That's right Bitch! Don't fuck with us!" Roxanna yelled. Izzy started jumping up and down.

"Yeah bitches walk away!" she bellowed at the girls. Bridgette walked over to Courtney.

"I guess you were right about her." She said, Courtney look at her with a smile.

"Come on guys I'm tired, and the limo is here." Gwen said as she got in the limo. Everyone followed her into the limo.

Once they were inside everyone was having side conversation. They made it back to the mansion around 3 in the morning. Everyone got out was getting ready for bed. But before they went to sleep they decided to go to the confessionals.

**Bridgette's Confessional**

"**So tonight was pretty fun, besides the fight at the bar. Everyone seem pretty cool. Most of them are crazy. Courtney is pretty cool, and Gwen too. Geoff is something else. I never met someone like him before. And he's kind of cute." **

**Geoff's Confessional**

"**Everyone here is awesome! I know this will be the best 3 months o f my life. Every girl here is hot. But Bridgette's on the top. She pretty cool too."**

**Izzy's Confessional**

"**So Roxanna is no doubt going to be my best friend here. When me her and Hope were fighting those ugly bitches she sucker punched this girl who was going to get me from behind. Well everyone here is pretty decent. They seem really boring. Especially the boy Noah. All he does is read. He needs to live a bit. I think I'll be a good person and help him"**

**Roxanna's Confessional**

"**Is this thing on? Well whatever. So the bitch at the club ruined my high! The only thing I know so far is that I only have two bitches I can trust. Izzy and Hope. They were the first to come and back me up. The rest of them helped too. But I don't know. Izzy and Hope just have that loyal trait about them."**

**Alejandro's Confessional**

"**So everyone here is very weird. I never been around so many different people. They are all strange. Especially Heather. There is something about here that brings me to her. And I plan on find out what."**

**Heather's Confessional**

"**So everyone here is lame. The girl Lindsay thinks were best friends because we're both model. God, she is an idiot. Alejandro is annoying. The Weird Goth kids are weird as fuck. The only sane girls are Bridgette and Courtney. Everyone else… lames." **

**Courtney's Confessional**

"**So Bridgette is the only person I can call a friend. She is normal. Gwen is cool too. And that girl Roxanna is a crazy! Why would you fight over a guy? I would never go there. Especially a guy you don't even know. I would never do something like that. I'm too classy."**

**Gwen's Confessional**

"**I actually had fun tonight. I'm glad Geoff got Trent to make me dance. I never thought dancing was fun. Trent is actually kind of cool. "**

**Duncan's Confessional**

"**Everyone here who smokes pot is cool. Beside them everyone can suck my dick. They are boring as fuck. Especially Princess."**

**Trent's Confessional**

"**Gwen is pretty cool. I taught her how to dance. She already knew how she was just shy. But after the first song she really got into it."**

**Noah's Confessional**

"**I wish I never came here."**

**Hope's Confessional**

"**So I'm having so much fun here! I got into a bar fight with Izzy and Roxanna. They are people cool. And Roxanna lives in Cali too. I can tell I'm going to have the best 3 months of my life!"**

_**Author's Notee !**_

_**Chapter 2! So I know not everyone had a confessional. But that was simply because they went in the chapter. I also decided that instead of having a confessional all at the end I'll have them in the story. Kind of like their personal thoughts. Well review. Tell me it you like it! Tell me what I should change. I consider everything you guys tell me. Well Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This chapter is rated: T for mild language

Enjoy

So Wrong.. It's Right

Chapter 3

It was around nine when Evan woke up from his deep slumber. He was the first one awake, and he was starving. So he went to the kitchen, wearing nothing but his boxers, to find something to munch on. As he walked down the stair into the foyer he saw a note on a small table in the middle of the foyer. He walked over to it and read it to himself.

"What are you reading?" Hope said as she walked down the stairs rubbing her eyes. She was only wearing a tank top, and her underwear. Evan looked up at her and started to check her out. Then she took the note out of his hands, and started to read it aloud.

'_Deer Roommates, _

_ Since there are sixteen different people here, and I don't know you guys. There is no food in the fridge. Every week I will supply you with grocery money to buy food, and other stuff like that. Each fridge is for the rooms. Make a list and buy something to eat._

_ Love Chris._

_ P.S. Money is in the kitchen.' _

When she finished she groan.

"Man, I starving!" She groaned. Evan stopped looking at her and started to rub his stomach.

"Dude, me too." He agreed. Hope started to walk into the kitchen, and Evan followed like a lost puppy. She picked up the money and started to count it.

"Two grand for food? Chris must have a lot of money. Free clubs, a mansion for people he doesn't even know, and 2 grand for food." Hope said looking up at Evan.

"That is not 2k." Evan said doubting her ability to count, she handed him the money and sat on top of the counter.

"I know how to count sweet pea. It's not that hard." Hope stated as she started to swing her feet.

"Yup that's 2k right there." Evan confirmed. Hope snatched the money out his hands.

"Told you. Now go wake everyone up and tell them to make a list, and pick one person to actually go to the store with me. I'm freaking hungry." Hope ordered him. Evan raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at him then smiled.

"Please Evan." She pleaded in a flirty voice that made him smile.

"Fine." Evan turned around and started to walk back upstairs. He went to his room first. Hope was already down stairs writing her list. Then she heard a loud thud, and scream. She ran upstairs to see what happened. It came from her room. Izzy was standing on her bed, Evan was on the floor, and Noah was sitting on his bed reading his book. Hope look at Evan.

"What happened?" she asked

"She ATTACKED me!" he shouted, Izzy who was still standing on her bed looked back at Hope.

"He scared me! I thought the FBI found me, and I was trying to get away." She explained. Hope sighed. Courtney and Bridgette walked out of their room and came to see what was happened.

"Hey guys. Um nothing happened, she just got scared." Hope said as they looked in her room.

"But hey! Before I forget. We have no food so make a list and someone from each room will buy everyone's food at the store with me." Hope said quickly.

"Okay. We'll go do that right now." Courtney said before her and Bridgette went back to their room. Hope left her room and went to the next one. It was Heather, Tyler, Lindsay, and Alejandro's room. Everyone was actually awake in this room.

"Umm hey guys. I need you guys to make a list of things you want to eat. We have no food, and also one of you needs to volunteer to get everyone's food." Hope explained. Heather looked at them.

"I'm not going." She stated. Lindsay looked up confused.

"Going to get what?" She asked dumbfound. Alejandro shook his head.

"Being the gentleman I am. I will go and get everyone's food." Alejandro said to Hope, but he looking at Heather the whole time.

"Fine with me." Tyler said laying back down.

"Umm, okay. Make the list, I want to leave in a hour." She said before leaving their room and head to the next one, which was Gwen, Trent, Roxanna, and Jason's room. When she was in everyone was sleep. She sighed, and went over to Roxanna first.

"Hey Roxanna wake up." She said as she gently shook her. Roxanna's eyes opened a bit.

"What time is it?" She asked in a groggy voice.

"Umm I don't know but wake up." Hope said as she stopped shaking her. Roxanna sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What?" Roxanna asked Hope kind of annoyed.

"I need you to write a grocery list. We have no food and we're about to go to the store." She informed her.

"Who is we?" Roxanna said as she got out of her bed, to stretch.

"Well someone from this room is going to get your room's food. I'm getting my room, and Alejandro is getting his room." Hope told her as Roxanna yond.

"Oh well I don't shop." She told Hope as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Well wake them up and tell them and see who is going. We're leaving in an hour." Hope said as she walked out the room. She then went to Courtney's room. They were all making a list.

"Hey guys, I just want to see who going to the store with me from here?" Hope asked. Duncan scowled.

"No one said anything about going to the store." He said annoyed.

"Shut up. We didn't tell you because we didn't know!" Courtney yelled back at him. Geoff scratched his head awkwardly, and Bridgette sighed.

"I'll go." She offered. Hope smiled.

"Cool, we leave in an hour." Hope said before going to shower and get dress.

One hour later Hope, Bridgette, Alejandro, and Trent were getting into the black SUV to go get the food. Everyone else was just chilling around the house. Duncan, Roxanna, Jason, and Geoff where outside rolling up joints still in there pjs. Tyler and Evan were playing basketball, and Tyler was losing horribly. Courtney and Heather were in the make-up room getting ready for the day. Izzy was on the computer checking out her status on the FBI's list. Gwen and Noah were in the red room. Gwen was painting a picture, and Noah was, of course, reading his book. Everyone was just chilling.

"Hey Courtney, how do you like it here so far?" Heather asked Courtney as she was straightening her hair. Courtney who was also straightening her hair looked up at Heather.

"Well, I love the house. Everyone beside Bridgette, I haven't really got to know. What about you." Courtney replied.

"Pretty much the same. I talked to Bridgette, she is cool." Heather stated.

"Yeah, Bridgette's pretty relaxed." Courtney said as she finished her hair, and started to work on her make-up.

"So tell me about yourself. I need someone normal to talk to." Heather said with a smile. Courtney looked at her with a smile.

"Well I'm in college to become a lawyer. And I came here during my break from school." Courtney informed her.

"I wanted to be a lawyer before I signed with the modeling agency. Have you ever model?" Heather asked looking at Courtney.

**Heather's Confessional**

"**I think out of everyone here, that Courtney is one of the people I can have a conversation with. And She's actually really pretty. I wouldn't be embarrassed to hang out with her back home."**

"Nope, I never model before. I always busy with school." Courtney said as she started to put on some mascara.

"Well you should think about doing it, for fun. Your really pretty." Heather admitted. Courtney smiled again.

**Courtney's Confessional**

"**Heather is really nice. I think we can actually be friends. Bridgette said she was self centered, but I find that kind of hard to believe." **

"Really? Thanks Heather. I think your pretty too. I would love to see some of your picture one day." Courtney stated as she finished her make-up. She started to clean up her area.

"Just tell me when and I'll pull them up for you." Heather replied.

"Okay, well I'm going to get dress." Courtney told Heather before leaving. Heather nodded and continued to do her hair.

Down stairs in the red room, Noah was secretly watching Gwen paint. It was a guy with green eyes.

"What are you painting?" Noah asked her. She turned around and smiled.

"I totally forgot you were in here. But umm I really don't know. When I paint I just left my hands do all the work. I never think about it." She said as she continued to paint. Noah, nodded in understanding.

"I think I know what your paint." He said after a few minutes. She turned around again, waiting what he had to say.

"Is it that boy who taught you how to dance, Trent?" He inquired. Gwen looked at the picture. She saw why he taught that. It was a painting of a guy with black hair and green eyes.

"Hmm, I guess it is." She said quietly, wondering to herself why she painted him.

**Gwen's Confessional**

"**Okay so I have no clue why my hands drew him. I just met him yesterday. "**

"Don't you think it's strange that you're drawing him, and you just met him?" Noah asked.

"Actually I do. I usually draw dark mindless air." Gwen answered.

"Maybe you like him, that's the only think that would make sense." Noah implied, Gwen looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She couldn't like Trent. They only danced together for Christ sake. She turned around and continued painting.

"Hey do you know what everyone else is doing?" Noah asked Gwen.

"Umm all I know is that Roxanna and Jason are out back smoking." Gwen said without turning back. Noah raised an eyebrow. He quietly got up and left the room, he need to take a hit. He was stress since he left his house. He was on his way outside when he was tackled to the floor. He groaned, and saw Izzy looking down at him.

"Hey Noah! Where are you going?" She questioned him.

"Outside, now can you get off of me?" He groaned. Izzy rolled off him and offer him her hand, which he declined, as he walked away from her.

"Hey you don't have your book with you!" She noticed. "That's a first. It must be a good book. You always have your head in it. What is it about?" She bombarded him with questions. Noah shut his eyes closed.

**Noah's Confessional**

"**So Izzy, needs to get hit by a bus. All her questions are going to make my head explode. And I have no idea why she is following me!"**

"Why are you following me?" He asked annoyed. She skipped beside.

"I have nothing better to do." She said with a smile.

"Go blow up something." He told her. She stopped right in her tracks.

"I can do that?" She asked.

"Sure I don't give a fuck what you're doing as long as you're not following me." Noah said walking away from her. That was all she needed to hear. Izzy skipped to the front of the mansion, do something, no doubt, dangerous.

Evan took the ball away from Tyler and made a shot for the goal. He made it, of course. He was a natural at sports. Tyler shook his head.

"Damn man. Your making me look bad." Tyler said motioning to Lindsay who was sun baiting in the sand from the volleyball box. Evan looked over at her. She wasn't paying them any attention.

"Dude, she's not even watching. Is that why you asked me to play with you? To show off in front of her?" Evan asked. Tyler looked over at her.

"Kind of. I did want to play though." He told Evan as he tried to take the ball from him. Evan dribbled around Tyler then made another shot at the goal, making it again.

"Dude you're going to wrong way at trying to get her to notice you. You have to actually go talk to her, about things she likes. From the looks of her, she must have a passion for fashion. Every girl does. Trust me." Evan said with a grin.

**Evan's Confessional**

"**Back at home everyone calls me the 'Love Master'. I love women. And I know just about everything about them. And Tyler is in desperate need of my help. I haven't met a girl that I couldn't charm. So helping him should be easy."**

Tyler looked at Evan considering if he was right. He looked over to Lindsay, and walked over to her. Lindsay looked up and saw a shirtless Tyler looking down at her. She smiled brightly.

"Hey! Umm, Tyler right?" She asked happily. Tyler sat in the sand with her.

"Yup, I'm Tyler. So what are you doing?" He asked her, but felt dumb because he knew exactly what she was doing. She sat up.

"Oh, I was just sun tanning. I ran out of my fake tanner, so I have to do it the old fashion way." She said sadly.

"That's cool. So you're a model, right?" He questioned. She smiled again.

"I am, for Victoria Secret. I love it so much! I love taking pictures in my panties and bra. And sometime I get to keep them!" She squealed. Tyler's eyes traveled down to her rather large boobs.

**Tyler's Confessional**

**Lindsay is fucking hot! And she models for Victoria Secret! If I got her, the guys on the team would be jealous for sure. Evan was right. I'll have to get more advice from him.**

"I bet your boyfriend likes that you're a model, huh." Tyler let out. Lindsay turned her head to the side a little.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She stated confusedly. Tyler just smiled.

"Really? Well maybe we could hang out sometime." He told her confidently.

"I thought that was what we're doing?" She asked.

Evan watched Tyler talk to Lindsay. She was smiling and so was he. '_He will be back for more.' _He thought to himself. As he was walking back to the house he smelt something. Pot. A smile crept on his face as he turned around and followed the smell. He found Duncan, Jason, Roxanna, and Geoff smoking at the outdoor living room. They all looked at him.

"Want a hit?" Roxanna said passing her blunt.

"Hell yeah." He grabbed the blunt and took a hit, then gave it back to Roxanna. He let the smoke sit in his mouth for a little bit before releasing it.

"Dude, I didn't know you smoked." Geoff stated looking at Evan.

"I do, just not all the time." He told them.

"Well I do ALL the time." Roxanna said.

"Me too." Jason said as he took a hit.

"I just do when I need to relax or bored." Duncan said simply. Geoff nodded agreeing with Duncan.

"Same here." Geoff stated.

"So you guys are pretty chill. Other than Izzy and Hope everyone here is lame." Roxanna said starting a conversation.

"I agree 100% with you." Duncan said before taking another hit.

"Well Bridgette is cool to." Geoff said defending his friend.

"That's only because you like her." Duncan replied. Jason rolled his eyes.

"I think she's hot!" He clarified.

"The blond surf chick?" Evan asked confused on who they were talking about.

"Yeah, she pretty awesome." Geoff told him.

"None of the girls have caught my attention." Jason said taking a hit. Roxanna looked at him.

"So you're saying that you don't think any of the girls here are pretty?" Roxanna asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Not saying that, I think your fine. But I have no intentions to be with any of you girls." He said nonchalant. Roxanna rolled her eyes.

"You say that now." She muttered taking a hit.

"I think all the girls her are fine." Evan said as he took a hit from Roxanna's blunt. Geoff and Duncan nodded.

"Fuck yeah!" Geoff yelled.

"Some of them would be a lot hotter if they didn't speak." Duncan said. Jason nodded.

"Like the Texas girl, I would fuck that bitch, but she's dumb as fuck." Jason said. Evan looked at Jason with disrespect.

**Jason's Confessional**

"**I would fuck every single one of these girls. But none of them are my style. But that won't stop me from fucking them sooner or later."**

**Evan's Confessional**

"**He just call that girl a bitch! Something is wrong with that dude. I don't trust him. He said he doesn't have any intentions with any of the girl, but I have a felling he does. I don't trust him." **

**Roxanna Confessional**

"**What the fuck is wrong with him! He did just call one of the girls a bitch! What a fucking douche! I have disrespectful boys."**

Roxanna gasped then got up and slapped Jason in the face hard. She took another hit before explaining herself.

"You don't call any of these girls a bitch! I don't give a fuck if you don't like them. You fucking douche." She exclaimed, then handed her blunt to Evan and walked away. Duncan and Geoff looked at each other, then to Jason who was holding his face kind of shock.

**Jason's Confessional**

"**Roxanna just hit me. I like that. A girl with a little fight in them. If no one had my attention before she definitely has it now."**

"Women." Duncan said taking a hit. It was quiet for a minute while everyone was enjoying the pot. Then Noah comes and sits down. Everyone looked at him like he was confused.

"Are you guys just going to stare? Someone let me hit." He said passing his hand out. Geoff passed him his blunt.

"I didn't know you smoke." Duncan said with a smirk.

**Duncan's confessional**

"**I knew there was something about off the bookworm. Now I know. He's a pot head! A smart ass, pot head."**

"Yeah, well I do a lot of things." He said taking a hit.

"So Noah, why are you always reading?" Geoff asked.

"Because when you're high and you read… shit get's real." He said with a smirk.

"I never thought of that." Evan said thinking about it.

"You should try it. I rode a dragon one time." Noah said taking another hit. Geoff smiled.

"A Dragon! Dude what book was that?" Geoff asked interested.

"I don't remember…" Noah shrugged. Duncan had finished his blunt and put the rest in the ash tray on the table in the middle of the couches.

"Well I'm going to shower." Duncan said walking back to the mansion.

Courtney was in her room unpacking her suitcase, when Duncan walked in. She turned and looked at him. He smelt terrible.

"You stink." She said watching him as he walked over to his bed that was in front of hers.

"Have you been smoking?" She asking staring at him intently, he turned his head toward her.

"What's it to you?" He asked.

"Well first off your stinking up my room with that god awful smell. And smoking will short your life. So you should stop." She stated. Duncan just smirked.

"I didn't know you care about my well being Princess." He teased. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I don't. I just don't want to wake up to that smell and see you dead in your bed one day." She exaggerated. It was Duncan's turn to roll his eyes.

"Whatever float you boat Princess." He said as he left the room to shower.

**Courtney's Confessional**

"**What is his problem? The bad boy routine is so lame. He thinks he's so cool. And what the fuck is Princess? My name is Courtney!"**

Hope, Bridgette, Trent, and Alejandro finally came back to the house around 3 with a car full of food. Hope got out the car, she was tired. And so were the rest of them. Shopping for 16 different people is hard. But they did it.

"So since we did all the shopping. I think everyone else should come and put the bags away. Is that cool?" Hope said tiredly.

"That would be awesome." Bridgette said with a smile. All she wanted to do was take a nap.

"Yeah, I think that would be fair." Trent said. Alejandro walked over to the door, and held it opened the door for them.

"Come inside guys. " Alejandro told them. They all walked inside. Bridgette and Trent went right upstairs to their room.

"I'll order some pizza." Alejandro offered, walking to the phone room. Hope watch him, and then sighed. She was too tired to yell.

"AYE GUYS! GO GET THE FOOD OUT OF THE CAR!" Hope voice echoed around the house. So the roommates start to come downstairs. Hope smiled, she thought she was going to half to yell again.

"The food is in the SUV. My room's bags are brown. Bridgette's room's bags are white. Trent's room's are green. And Alejandro's bags are yellow. Take the food out and put it away. Alejandro is ordering pizza, so tell him what you want. I'm going to take a nap." Hope informed them, before sluggishly walking up the stairs to her room. The other roommates started to give Alejandro their order, and bring the bags inside.

_**Done! I included everyone in this chapter! Yay me :D Once again not everyone had a Confessional, but that's because I didn't really fell like writing them one. I felt like it wasn't necessary at that moment.**_

_**Well now everyone is getting to know each other. Making friendships. Yay. I think next chapter I will incorporate a little drama. Right now for the most part it's smooth sailing.. **_

_**So Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This chapter is rated: T for mild language

Enjoy

So Wrong.. It's Right

Chapter 4

1 week since the first day

It's been one week since the arrival of all 16 roommates. And for the most part everything has been running smoothly. Izzy managed to make a giant bonfire in the backyard that scared the fuck out of everyone when she lit it. Tyler and Lindsay created a nice friendship, were Tyler just talk about her modeling career. Trent formed a friend ship with Gwen, Bridgette, Hope, and Alejandro. Heather found out that the only sane people in the house was in fact Courtney and Bridgette, sometimes Hope. Hope is trying to be friends with everyone. For the most part it's working. Bridgette and Geoff are spending a lot of time together talking. Courtney and Duncan are arguing every day. Noah is secretly smoking all of Roxanna's pot. Jason is trying to get Roxanna to talk to him, since she is still mad at him for calling Lindsay a bitch. Alejandro is trying to work his magic on Heather, who won't give him the light of day. And Gwen managed to deny the fact that she might like Trent, and make friends with Bridgette, Noah, Duncan, Roxanna, Izzy, Geoff, and Courtney.

Overall the house is peaceful. Hope thought it would be a good idea to have everyone eat dinner together, so they could all get to know each other better. They went to the club almost every day since they been here. Nothing major had happen. Well that was until an ear pinching scream erupted from the kitchen.

"SOMEONE KILL IT!" Courtney shrieked from on top the counter. There was a rat walking along the floor in front of the refrigerators. Hope, Bridgette, Heather, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Evan, and Geoff ran into the kitchen to see what the problem was. Once the girls saw the mouse they screamed and left the room. Courtney was on the brink of tears.

"KILL IT!" She cried, she had never seen a rat as big as the one in the kitchen. And it scared her. Evan and Trent looked at each other and quietly left the room. They did not want to mess with that rat.

"Dude kill it!" Geoff urged Duncan. Duncan rolled his eyes and walked over to it and picked the rat up from its long tail. He lifted it up and stared at it with a raised eyebrow.

"What an ugly motherfucker." he said to himself as he walked to the backyard to throw the rat in the bonfire, which was still burning. Duncan came back into the kitchen to see Courtney still on the counter.

"I have slain the beast for you, Princess. You can get off the counter now. " Duncan told her as he went to their fridge to grab something to munch on. Courtney didn't move an inch. Duncan found an apple to satisfy his hungry, and then turned around to see Courtney still up there.

"Why are you still up there?" Duncan asked her.

"I don't want to get down." She whispered. Duncan gave her a confused face.

"Why not?" He wondered. Courtney groaned in frustration.

"I don't know! My feet don't want to touch the floor that dirty rat's been on." Courtney expressed, Duncan couldn't help but let out a laugh. She was over exaggerating. Courtney glared at him.

"Man you really are a Princess." He said with a smile. Courtney crossed her arms.

"I wish you leave me alone." She huffed. Duncan just smirked.

"Well I was going to offer to carry you out of here, but if you really want me to leave I'll go." He said as he turned around and slowly started to walk away. He was almost out the room when he turned around

"Have fun sitting up there all night." He said before leaving the room. He didn't go anywhere. He was just waiting for her to call him back in there. Courtney stood on the counter fighting herself on whether she should call him back or not.

"Duncan! Come back!" She called. He waited a minute before walking back inside the kitchen.

"You called?" He teased with his smirk still attached to his face. Courtney sighed.

"Can you take me out of here?" She mumbled. Duncan put his hand up to his ear.

"What? I didn't quit catch you." He teased again.

"Can you take me out of here?" She asked desperately. He continued to smirk.

"Under one condition. You have to say, "Thank you Prince Charming for killing the beast. Can you carry me, the Princess, to our room?" He said in a mock female voice. Courtney scoffed at his condition. Duncan stopped smirking then shrugged.

"Okay, see you later." He said walking off again.

"Thank you Prince Charming for killing the beast. Can you carry me, the Princess, to our room?" She said defeated. Duncan turned around with a smirk.

"Sure Princess." He said as he extended his hands to carry her. She looked at him.

"How are you carrying me?" she asked.

"Bridal style, now come on." Courtney sighed and got in Duncan's arm. Her feet dangled as he walked pass the living room to the stairs. He gave Geoff a smirk before actually walking up the stairs.

**Courtney's Confessional**

***Covering her face* "I can't believe I made a fool out of myself." *looks up into the camera* "I can't believe I actually said that to Duncan!" She yelled. Then she was quiet for a minute. "But it was kind of nice of him to kill the rat." She said to herself, then realized what she said. "Forget I said that!"**

**Duncan's Confessional**

***Laughing* "God, Courtney is such a Princess. She is fun to mess with. I can't believe she actually said that. I thought for sure she would have sat on that counter than have me, the criminal, touch her." **

Geoff gave Duncan thumbs up while he walked up the stairs. Bridgette just laughed.

"Courtney is going to have a wild story to tell me later." Bridgette told Geoff. Geoff looked at her with a smile.

"I think they like each other." Geoff told Bridgette, who rolled her eyes.

"Sure they do. All they do is argue. Plus Duncan is not Courtney's type. I think his type is Roxanna or maybe even Gwen." Bridgette Replied. Geoff thought about.

"Nah, He's cool with them. But him and Courtney just have something there. I don't know. I just have a felling they like each other." Geoff told her, not switching teams.

"Who else do you think likes each other?" Bridgette questioned.

"Well I think Evan like someone, but he doesn't want to tell me who. Trent said he thinks Gwen is pretty cool. I heard Heather tell Courtney that Alejandro keep trying to talk to her. Umm… OH! Tyler and Lindsay are totally talking right now." Geoff informed her. Bridgette nodded and smiled.

"I think Trent and Gwen would make a cute couple. They are both really cool people." Bridgette told him.

"I think you are really cool." Geoff said with a goofy grin. Bridgette just smiled.

"I think you're really too Geoff." Bridgette replied.

"So Bridgette, I just realized I know nothing about you." Geoff said looking her, she thought about it and realized she didn't really know anything about him either.

"Well I love to surf. It's my passion. And I have one older sister and brother, and one younger sister, She's 16. What about you."

"I'm the youngest. I have one brother, and 3 sisters. And all I do is party. I plan on being a party planner or own my own club." Geoff informed her.

"That's great Geoff!" Bridgette said putting a hand on his shoulder.

**Bridgette's Confessional**

***Smiles dreamily* "The fact that he has goals, is awesome. I hate to see people with so much potential do nothing with their life." **

"I want to become a professional surfer, and open my own surfing shack." Bridgette told him.

"In Canada?" He asked.

"No, actually I was thinking about moving down here. It's pretty nice down here." She replied.

"That would be awesome for you Bridge!" Geoff cheered with a smile. Bridgette blush, she didn't know why, but she did.

"Do you surf?" Bridgette asked him.

"Nope." He stated.

"Want to learn? Izzy told me the beach is right in the backyard. And I'm sure there are extra surf boards around here somewhere." Bridgette offered.

"That sounds awesome!" Geoff said getting up.

"Come on!" She said pulling him upstairs, to change.

Gwen was sitting down watching Trent play his guitar. He finished the song and looked up at her, while he leaned against his guitar.

"Trent that was beautiful. How did you learn to play?" Gwen asked fascinated.

"Umm, I don't know. My grandma just gave it to me when I was younger and I taught myself." Trent said thinking about his first guitar.

"That's cool." She replied.

"Yeah, but I broke it when I was 14. I was trying to impress some girl and I smashed it." He said reminiscing about his past with a laugh. Gwen smiled.

"Well, at least you got the girl right?" She joked.

"The funny thing is I didn't. Bad boys weren't her style. I learned that day to just be myself." Trent said looking at Gwen with a grin. Gwen blushed and looked away.

"Well I'm sure you get all the girls now. You're every girls dream." Gwen said pushing his should lightly, with a giggle.

**Gwen's Confessional**

"**So Trent makes it very hard for me to deny whatever it is I feel inside about him. He's very poetic. He's always saying sweet things, and he plays guitar. Don't tell anyone! I know it's a cliché I really like guys who play guitar."**

"Yeah but there is only one girl I'm into right now." Trent stated.

"I bet she is a lucky girl." Gwen replied to him with a small smile.

"Well… she doesn't know I like her." Trent said as playing a few soft chords on the guitar. Gwen's mouth opened a bit, then she closed it quietly. Then see looked up at him.

"Why haven't you told her?" She asked after a bit. He looked back up at her.

"Time just not right." He said with another small smile. Gwen returned it. She wasn't sure if he was talking about her. Trent was very good at having hidden messages in his words. It was confusing.

**Trent's Confessional**

"**Do I like Gwen? Yeah, she cool. And she's beautiful. I just don't know how she feels about me."**

"Oh." Was all she managed to say.

"Want to hear another song?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled as he began to strum his guitar. Gwen just watched him with a smile. If she could sing she probably would try to sing along. She liked to be around Trent. He was a cliché, but she like it. She liked him.

Hope, Evan, Jason, and Noah were all in the theater watching TV. When Roxanna came running in the room. She was chewing madly on some gum. She looked like a wild boar. Her usually puffy black hair was all matted, and she had bags under her light blue grey eyes. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Jason!" She yelled as she walked up to him yanking him off the couch. He calmly took her hands off of him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I know you been in my stash!" She yelled holding up a bag of pot. Jason looked at the bag then back at her. Noah looked at the bag then back to his book with a smirk. Evan and Hope just looked at each other.

**Noah Confessional**

"**I was the one who smoked her pot. I knew she didn't like Jason, and would assume it was him right off the back. I'm a genius."**

"I didn't smoke your pot. I have my own." Jason said sitting back down. Roxanna stuff the bag in her hoodies.

"I know you did it Jason don't pretend like you didn't. I need my stuff. I'll go crazy without it." She said yanking Jason up out of his seat.

**Jason's Confessional**

"**What the fuck is wrong with her! And how the hell is she so strong. I weigh a good 175 pounds."**

**Hope's Confessional**

***Looking at her nails* "That's what weed does to you. * Looks up * "It makes you loco. That's why I never touch the stuff." **

"Look. I didn't touch your shit. So stop talking to me about it." Jason said pushing her off him. Roxanna balled up her fist.

"I'm not afraid to fight a boy." She said walking over to him, ready to punch him in the face.

"Bring it baby, I'm not afraid to hit a girl." Jason said pulling up his sleeves. That was Hope and Evan's time to stop a fight that was about to go down. Noah couldn't help but think of how his plan was working out so brilliantly. Hope wrapped her arm around Roxanna's stomach trying to make her stop walking. Evan walked in front of Jason.

"Dude, for real. Don't hit her." He said pulling Jason arm down. Jason looked at him, then looked back at Roxanna. He didn't say anything, but he put his arm down. Roxanna was still walking toward Jason, even with Hope trying to keep her still.

"Roxy! Please don't fight him!" Hope pleaded. Roxanna wasn't going to listen to anyone. She wanted to punch Jason in the fucking face. Evan saw Hope's struggle and decided to help. He walked over to her, and place his hands on her shoulders stopping her.

"Look, you can have my pot." Evan tired to reason with the girl. She looked at him, then back at Jason, who had already sat back down. She eyed the both of them.

"Where is it?" She asked returning her gaze to Jason who was glaring at her.

"In my room, in the blue backpack." He told her, then let go of her shoulders. Hope also let go of the girl. Roxanna just stood there. Her and Jason were having the ultimate stare down. Roxanna growled before leaving the room in a hurry to get to Evan's pot.

**Roxanna's Confessional**

***Smacking on her gum* I will KILL Jason. I told everyone to not fuck with me. And what the fuck is he doing? FUCKING with me! I just want to kick his ass. I will get my revenge on him. Sooner or later."**

"Well, wasn't that a nice show." Noah stated not looking up from his book. Everyone looked back at him, annoyed.

Izzy was in her room when Roxanna came in to get the pot from Evan.

"Whoa Roxy you look horrible!" Izzy said jumping off her bed and walking over to her. Roxanna found the bag, and then looked at Izzy.

"I know! I've been on edge. Jason'sbeen smoking my pot. I pack enough to last me 6 months and now I only have like 3 weeks left." Roxanna confessed to her friend. Izzy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Almost everyone here smokes. I'm sure they wouldn't mind sharing with you." Izzy reassured. Roxanna smiled.

"Yeah, Evan was nice enough to give me his pot." Roxanna showed her his bag. Izzy smiled.

"See! And if you run out, we could go steal some. I mean, it's not the first time I stole drugs." Izzy said with an evil smile. Roxanna laughed.

"You know, you're my kind of person Izzy. You want to hit with me?" She asked her. Izzy walked back to her bed.

"Nahh, I don't smoke. I just like to steal stuff." Izzy told her.

"Really? You must be pretty sneaky then." Roxanna stated. Izzy gave her an obvious look.

"I'm not on the FBI's wanted list for nothing." Izzy said with a smirk. Roxanna just smiled.

"Guess you're right. Well I'm go smoke this shit." Roxanna said before leaving. Once she was gone Izzy did a back flip off her bed. The closed her room door and walked over to Noah's side of the room. She went under his bed, and pulled out a trunk. She opened it and found 5 big bags of pot. Roxanna's pot.

**Izzy's Confessional**

"**I saw Noah snooping one day, and decided to follow him. I saw him put something in the truck. But didn't know it was pot! Noah may not be as boring as I thought. He's a sneaky rat, with balls. If Roxy found out she would cut his balls and head off. I give him his props"**

Izzy smirk as she put the trunk back under his bed. She walked out of the room and went downstairs. She saw Noah in the kitchen alone. She was going to sneak attack him. She got on all fours and started to crawl on the floor. Noah was in the process of putting mayo on his sandwich, when Izzy stood up behind him and snaked her arm around his neck then squeezed it.

"I know what you did." she whispered in his ear, trying to alter her voice. Noah stood still, he had been caught. Things were going so smoothly a minute ago… Then he heard laughter. _Izzy's laugh_. She left go of his neck, and Noah turned around with a glare.

"I totally got you! You were scared." She croaked, Noah turned back around and finished making his sandwich. He went to put the mayo back in their fridge, and when he turned around saw Izzy getting his sandwich.

"What the fuck! I just made that." Noah yelled.

"Yeah, and it quite good." Izzy said as she continued to eat his food. Noah walked to her to grab his sandwich. Izzy let him have it. Noah looked at the sandwich then threw it away. He was about to leave, when Izzy jumped on his back.

"Get off of me!" He yelled trying to swing her off him. Izzy laughed out. She was having fun! But then Noah hit her against the wall, knocking her to the floor. Izzy looked up at Noah annoyed as he walked away.

"Hey. You can't do that to me Noah." She told him. He turned around annoyed.

"I can do whatever I want." He said before walking away. But Izzy wasn't finished with him. She grabbed his arm, and pulled him back to her.

"No you don't. Because I know you stole Roxy pot. So if you don't want me to guide her into the right direction. You'll do whatever I say." Izzy said with a smirk. Noah glared at her.

"Are you blackmailing me?" he asked.

"You're my bitch now." She said letting him go.

**Noah's Confessional**

***Holding his face with one hand* "I cannot believe I let crazy girl see me do this. I can't believe she is blackmailing me. I need to smoke."**

Tyler smiled as he admired the pictures Lindsay had in her modeling portfolio. Drool started to come from his mouth as he went to the next picture.

"Is that really you?" Tyler asked amazed by the picture he was looking at. It was Lindsay wearing nothing but a thong. Lindsay smiled.

"Yeah! That's my modeling pictures from Victoria Secret." She told him. Tyler looked closely at the picture.

"Lindsay this isn't Victoria Secret. It's Playboy." He informed her. She looked at the picture.

"Oh, I always forget." She said sadly. Tyler stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. I forget things sometimes too. Your pictures are still beautiful." He told her looking into her blue eyes. Lindsay just smile.

**Lindsay's Confessional.**

"**Taylor is the nicest guy ever. He is always saying the sweetest things."**

She grabbed his face and pulled him to her crushing her lips on his. Tyler was shocked. So shock he didn't even move. Lindsay pulled back, and gave him a confusing look.

"Did you not… like it?" she asked.

"No! I mean… I liked it. I liked it a lot." He stuttered. Lindsay smiled then kissed him again. This time Tyler actually did something. He wrapped his arms around her hips, and pulled her closer.

**Tyler's Confessional**

"**See that boys. I just kissed a Playboy Bunny and super hot model. You wish you could get what I have!"**

"Ew…" Heather said as she walked inside of the room. Lindsay and Tyler didn't stop kissing. Heather decided that she didn't want to throw up from the sight of them and left. She went to the theater room, and sat down to watch TV.

"Heather. It's nice to see you." Alejandro said as he walked in the room, sitting next to her. Heather groaned.

"Leave me alone. Alejandro." She told him with the roll of her eyes.

"What? I simply came in here to watch the television." He replied.

"Well I'm watching it, and I'm about to watch a boring lifetime movie." She informed him. Alejandro shrugged.

"I'll watch anything you want to watch." he told her.

**Heather's Confessional**

"**Why is he everywhere I am! Does he not get that I do not like him?!"**

**Alejandro's Confessional**

"**Heather's may not like me right now. But she'll be on her hands and knee begging for me soon."**

**Author's Note**

**Drama has been served ! Ha Lol Short Author's Note. **

**Review ! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This chapter is rated: T for mild language

Enjoy

So Wrong… It's Right

Chapter 5

Two Days Later

"Walk faster!" Izzy yelled from on top of Noah's shoulder. Noah, who was struggling to hold up the girl, groaned loudly.

"I would if you weren't so heavy!" Noah growled. Izzy looked down at him with a glare.

"Are you trying to call me fat?" She asked threateningly. Noah straightens his back.

"No ma'am." He stated in a military voice. Izzy smiled.

"I thought so. Now to the beach Slave!" Izzy commanded. Noah started to walk while Duncan and Geoff just laughed at the sight of the two.

"That would never be me man." Geoff said after was finished laughing. Duncan agreed.

"Stop biting my ear!" The guys heard Noah yell.

**Duncan's Confessional**

"**She has the bookworm whipped! I'll be damn if that was me."**

**Noah's Confessional**

"**I hate my fucking life."**

"Man, so how are you and surfer chick?" Duncan asked. Geoff looked over at Bridgette. She was playing volleyball with Courtney, Hope, and Gwen in their baiting suits.

"Dude. It's going good. I think she likes me. I want to do something nice for her, but I don't know what to do." Geoff said turning back to Duncan. Duncan raised his eye brow at his friend.

"Are you asking me for advice?" Duncan joked.

"Dude! I need chick advice." Geoff groaned. He was a hopeless romantic.

"Chicks come to me. So I wouldn't know how to help with trying to get one." Duncan told him

**Geoff's Confessional **

"**So I want to do something really nice for Bridgette. She taught me how to surf. I should return the favor right?! RIGHT?" *All in the camera with a crazed face***

"Dude. If you're looking for looking for lady advice, ask Evan. He got me and Lindsay together." Tyler said as he walked pass them to his girlfriend Lindsay, who was sun tanning in one of the chairs. Geoff looked at Duncan.

"Ask him." Duncan suggested. Geoff looked around and saw Evan referring the game of volleyball.

"Yo Evan! Come here a second." Geoff called out. Evan looked back at him, then blow the whistle.

"Break!" He said before jogging over to the boys.

"What's up?" He asked looking at Geoff.

"Dude, I need chick advice." Geoff told him, Evan smiled.

"I'm your man. So what you need help with?" Evan questioned.

"Well, Bridgette taught me how to surf and I want to give her something special." Geoff stated. Evan thought for a minute.

"Make her something. Girls like things that you actually put time and effort into." Evan admitted. Geoff thought about it.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Dude they don't call me the love master for nothing. I'm serious. Make her something from the heart. She's a cool chick. She'll love it." Evan said before walking back to the girls.

"Are you really going to make her something?" Duncan asked Geoff.

"Yesss. Chicks love crafts." Geoff said as he got up.

"Dude, where are you going?" Duncan asked Geoff.

"To make something bro." Geoff said walking back to the house.

"Whatever." Duncan said to himself.

Alejandro was swimming in the pool with Roxanna.

"So you don't like Heather?" Roxanna tried to understand, while she swam around him.

"Right, I find that messing with her is fun." Alejandro told her. Roxanna just smile.

"I think you're lying." She laughed. Alejandro swam up to her.

"Why do you think that Roxy?" He asked with his charming smile, she rolled her eyes and swam away from him.

"Because you are always with her. And you enjoy it too much." She told him. Alejandro thought about it.

"How do you know I don't like someone else?" He asked her.

"I don't. I just have this feeling." She stated.

"Hmm." Was all he managed to say.

"You know, it's cool if you like her. I won't tell anyone." Roxanna told him. Alejandro looked over at her. She rolled her eyes.

"You can trust me." She reassured him.

"Fine. Come here." He told her. She smiled then swam over to him.

"So this is what I'm trying to do. Heather keeps denying her feelings for me. So I'm just going to make her jealous. And if you must know… I do like her." Alejandro informed her. Roxanna gave him a smirk.

"I knew you were sneaky. I like it." She told him.

"Swear you won't tell anyone." He demanded. She swam off.

"Chill, I got you. I swear." She guaranteed.

"Hey and if you want I could tell you who to use to make her jealous." Roxanna said with an evil smirk.

"Who?" He asked interested.

"Her friend, the Prep? That would catch her attention." Roxanna stated.

**Alejandro's Confessional**

"**Roxy's right. If I start to make moves toward Courtney, she will notice for sure. She'll be jealous that I'm not bothering her anymore. **

"Hmm, I think I just might do that. But it's too early to start messing with the prep. " Alejandro told her. Roxanna started swim on her back.

"Just tell me when you do. I'm nosey." Roxanna told him.

"Sure thing amiga." Alejandro said as he also started to swim on his back.

Heather was painting her toe nails in the outdoor living area, when Jason sat on the couch across her. She didn't bother look up before she groaned,

"Alejandro please leave me ALONE."

"Whoa, I'm not Alejandro." Jason told her, she looked up then went back to painting her toenails.

"You can go too." She stated. Jason just laughed.

"Well, isn't that a nice way to say hello." Jason joked. Heather finished painting her toenails. She looked at Jason.

"What do you want?" She asked annoyed. Jason looked at her feet.

"That's a nice color." He told her. Heather looked at her toes and stretched them out.

"I know. I was thinking orange, but I'm so glad I went with red." She told him with a small smile admiring her work.

"So why are you all by yourself?" Jason asked her.

"I don't like to be around people who are weird, stupid, punk, or stalker." Heather retorted.

"Well lucky for you, I don't fall under any of those categories. Aren't you happy?" Jason joked, knowing full well she won't be. Heather's small smile dropped, as she frowned at him.

"Why would I be happy?" She asked.

"Because I'm sexy and none of the above." He told her. She rolled her eyes, and scoffed.

"As if." She replied.

"You must really have a thing for Alejandro if you don't want to talk to any boys but him." Jason stated rudely. Heather gasped.

"What did you just say?" She dared him to repeat.

"You heard me the first time." He told her. Heather glared at him.

"I don't like Alejandro. And you know what. I don't like you either." She said before getting up and leaving.

**Heather's Confessional**

"**The nerve of that boy! Now he has two enemies. "**

**Jason's Confessional**

"_**Women."**_

A whistle blew, and the girls all stopped playing.

"That's game ladies! Hope and Gwen win." Evan announced. Gwen and Hope hugged each other.

"But Courtney and Bridgette you guys played a good game." Evan added.

"Yeah guys, you were a tough to bet." Gwen told them.

"Thanks guys." Bridgette said out of breath. They played a tough game of volleyball.

"I'm hot!" Courtney whined.

"Me too!" Gwen said fanning herself.

"Last one in the pool is a slow poke!" Hope yelled as she took off to the pool. The rest of the girls and Evan ran after her into the pool. They all jumped in.

"Ahh! Evan is a slow poke!" Bridgette yelled as Evan came up for air.

"What? Courtney was the last one to jump in!" He retorted.

"Nope, I jumped in way before you." She concluded.

"She's right." Gwen added. "You run really slow." All the girls started to laugh.

"Laugh all you want. I was just pretending so you guys wouldn't feel slow." He defended himself.

"Sure Evan!" Hope laughed out.

**Evan's Confessional**

"**Are they serious. I ran track in my junior high school day. I played all kinds of sports. I was just pretending to be slow!"**

"I'm out of here." Evan said getting out the water.

"Evan don't be such a baby!" Hope called after him.

"I'm not, I'm just hungry." He stated.

"Sure." Gwen said, while he walked off.

"So Bridgette you never told us about your surfing lesson with Geoff." Gwen announced. Bridgette blushed.

"It was actually pretty cool. I learn a lot of things about him. And…" She started. Hope splashed her playfully.

"And what?!" She edged her to go on.

"I think I like him. And I think he likes me too." Bridgette said softly.

"I thought you were going to say you guys kissed." Hope said with a small smile. It was Bridgette's turned to splash her.

"No. But what about you guys. Gwen?" Bridgette asked, trying to change the subject. Gwen blushed.

"What about me?" She retorted.

"We all know you like Trent." Courtney nudged her.

"What?" She croaked.

"Relax, he likes you too. He told Evan and Evan told me." Hope said.

"Hope's right. Geoff told me he is really into you." Bridgette added. Gwen just started to blush harder.

**Gwen's Confessional**

"**So Trent really does like me. I should feel happy about this, but I'm not. Maybe I'm just shocked."**

"How do you guys know I like Trent?" She asked.

"The way you look at him when he plays the guitar." Courtney stated.

"Or the way you become interested in a topic when you hear his name." Bridgette added.

"And most importantly, the fact that you haven't denied a thing." Hope said with a smile. Gwen looked at her awestruck. Hope just shrugged.

"I learn a lot about love from being around Evan." She told them.

"I haven't denied anything, because I'm not sure of my feeling right now. As far as I'm concerned we are just friends." Gwen concluded ended that topic. It was quiet in the pool, until Courtney splashed the water on all of them. The all glared at her.

"The mood was killed. I was just trying to help bring it back." Courtney said with a small smile.

"Hey Princess." They heard Duncan call out as he walked by the pool to go inside. Courtney rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Ooo!" Gwen cooed.

"Looks like someone has taking a liking toward you." Hope said splashing Courtney.

"What? Never!" She yelled.

"Why not? Duncan is a cute guy." Gwen told her.

"Yeah and he has a nice side to him. He killed the rat for you!" Bridgette added. Courtney crossed her arms.

"So? He's a pig. And he's a criminal!" He ranted. Hope smirked.

"But he's your criminal." She stated. Courtney groan and got out the water.

"You know what, I'm hungry too." She said before walking off.

**Courtney's Confessional**

"**I don't like Duncan. Just because he killed a monster rat for me, means nothing! It doesn't even prove that he has a nice side."**

"They like each other." Hope concluded.

"You think so?" Bridgette asked her.

"All I know is that they have strong feeling toward each other. I just don't know if it's good or bad." Hope added.

"So what about you Hope?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah you been hanging out with Evan a lot lately." Bridgette added.

"Pshhh, we are just friends. You guys don't have to worry about me liking anyone here. When I like someone, I'll let everyone know." She told them.

"That's what everyone says." Gwen said with a splash.

Duncan walked into his room to find Geoff sitting on the side of his bed on the floor. Geoff looked up at Duncan franticly.

"Close the door man. I totally thought you were Bridge." Geoff said. Duncan closed the door and walked over to Geoff to see what he was doing.

"Are you serious?" Duncan asked. He watched as Geoff started to paste a torn picture of Bridgette inside of a clay heart next to a torn picture of Geoff. Along the sides of the heart was macaroni. Geoff looked at up Duncan.

"Dude, I wrote on the back. It says _' I hope you think of me when you drop loose change into this.'_ Think she is going to like it?" Geoff asked Duncan hopefully. Duncan looked at his friend with pity, then started laughing.

"Dude. Do not give her that. Just go buy her some surf junk." Duncan bellowed. Geoff frowned.

"I think she will love it." He said as he went to put it in her closet. Duncan laid on his bed.

"Whatever man, when you creep her out, don't come crying to me." Duncan stated as Geoff came back out. Geoff jumped on his bed.

"Dude she'll love it." Geoff reassured him. Duncan rolled his eyes.

"You know what I would love to do?" Duncan asked changing the subject with an evil smirk.

"What man?" Geoff asked.

"Prank the girl in the house." Duncan said with that smirk still on his face. Geoff smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well the girls are in their bathing suit. So we are going to take all their clothes." Duncan started. Geoff nodded.

"Then what?" He asked.

" Then we are going to call them all together, and somehow make them dirty so they want to take a shower. Then when they are in the bathroom we'll take all the towels but 1." Duncan said with an evil laugh.

"Dude, that's sounds awesome." Geoff said getting up. Duncan got up to.

"Let's start here." He said as he rummaged through Courtney's dresser. Geoff went through Bridgette's.

"Where are we putting all these clothes?" Geoff asked Duncan looking lost. Duncan thought for a minute.

"In the room in the back of the red room." He said walking into the hallway. Everyone was either outside or in the kitchen so they made it in there without getting caught. It was flawless. They took the rest of the girls' clothes and put in the bedroom in the back of the red room.

"Okay. Now faze two." Duncan stated.

"How are we going to get all of them together?" Geoff asked.

"Easy. The better question is what we are going to pour on them?" he asked.

"Dude! The ashes from the bonfire! I don't think they will like that very much." Geoff said excitedly. Duncan shrugged.

"Let's go see what's there." Duncan said as they walked outside. They walked to the bonfire pit. There was a huge pile of ashes in the pit.

"What are we going to do with the ashes bro?" Geoff ask Duncan. Duncan pointed at a trash can on the side of the house.

"We're going to put the ashes in the can, then call the girls and throw the ashes on them." Duncan said with a devilish smirk.

"Really?" Geoff laughed.

"Dude the plan is flawless. Let's put the ashes in the can." Duncan said walking over to the can with Geoff beside him.

Inside the Kitchen Courtney, Bridgette, Hope, and Gwen were all chilling in the kitchen with Skinny Girl Margaritas.

"Courtney I love your bathing suit." Gwen said to her. Courtney bathing suit was a black strapless bandeau with a cherry on the side, with simple black bikini bottoms. They all agreed with Gwen.

"Thanks guys." Courtney replied with a smile.

"You guys it's really relaxed here." Bridgette said thoughtfully.

"Your right. I half expected this to be like Bad Girls Club or The Real World. It's so chilled." Hope added.

"I love it!" Gwen said with a smile.

"Umm, girls… Geoff needs help finding something by the pool and wants you guys to help." Noah said as he went to his fridge to get something to drink wearing only his swim trunks.

"Hey Noah…" Courtney started as she stared intently at him.

"Are those scratches going down your back?" She asked him. They all looked closely at him.

"Yes. Izzy really gets into being a slave master." He stated with a grimace. Hope looked at him with a questionable look.

"Why are you her slave?" She asked. Noah looked over at her.

"Because… the bitch is crazy and thinks she own me. I already been on her bad side. I'm not trying to go there again." He said before leaving the kitchen. Hope just looked at the other girls.

"Okay." Gwen said awkwardly.

"Let's go help Geoff." Bridgette said as she walked outside. Geoff was on all fours crawling around on the grass. He looked up at the girls.

"Hey guys." Geoff said as he stood up. "I need help finding my… my… my button ! To my shirt." Geoff smiled at the girls. They all looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You're not wearing a shirt." Gwen pointed out. Geoff looked down at his bare chest and rubbed it nervously.

"I threw it off when I realized I was missing a button! " Geoff exclaimed. He looked back at the house and saw Duncan on his balcony with the can, giving him the sign to tell the girls to go over there. "That's why I need your help. You guys can go over there I was throwing the football over there earlier." He said pointing to the target zone. They looked over to where he had pointed and started to walk over there.

"The button is pink!" Geoff yelled, as he watched them walk over there.

"Why are we looking for his button?" Courtney asked as she stared at the ground intently.

"Because Geoff is sweet and needs our help." Bridgette answered. They were looking for the button for about five minutes when a gallon of water was thrown on them.

"Cold!" Gwen shrieked as the cold water hit her. Bridgette gasped, while Courtney and Hope were standing there shocked. They all looked up to see Duncan with his smirk.

**Gwen's Confessional**

"**So Duncan decided to pour ice cold water on us." Shakes her head.**

"Duncan! What the FUCK are you doing?" Courtney yelled.

"Having fun." He replied as he threw the ashes on them. Now the girls were we and covered in ashes.

"What the fuck is this?" Hope asked looking at the dark dust on her skin.

"Ashes from the bonfire." He told them leaning against the railing. Courtney's eyes widen.

**Courtney's Confessional**

"**Duncan doused us in water then threw ashes on us! The ashes from the monster rat!" **

"I have rat ashes on me." Courtney quivered.

"We're covered in rat ashes?" Bridgette question.

"Yep." Duncan said with a smirk. Courtney took off to the pool, yelling _Ew _the whole way. The other girls were quick to follow. Geoff looked at the girls washing off in the pool. Then looked over to Duncan.

**Duncan's Confessional**

"**They weren't suppose to go wash off in the pool. They suppose to go to the shower!" he yelled kicking the camera on the floor.**

"I can't believe he threw ashes on us." Gwen said as she got out the water.

"I know. Who does that kind of stuff?" Bridgette stated as she also got out.

"But I have to give him his props that was a good prank." Hope joked. The girls looked at her, and she frowned.

"Just thinking on the bright side." She told them.

"Bright side? There is no bright side. He threw RAT ASHES on us." Courtney said climbing out of the pool. She looked at the girls, while she stood up.

"I don't know about you guys but I need a shower." She said walking away. The girls agreed the followed her to the showers. Geoff watched the girls leave the pool to shower. He smiled then ran to find Duncan to tell them the plan was going good.

Izzy was in the kitchen looking in the fridge for something to eat, when Roxanna came inside. Izzy looked over at her and smiled.

"What are you about to make?" Roxanna asked as she sat on the counter. Izzy turned around and laughed.

"Nothing, I was just looking in everyone's fridge." Izzy told her, earning a weird look from Roxanna.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I was trying to guess who's food is whose." Izzy told her resuming what she was doing.

"Once again… Why?" Roxanna asked before laughing.

"I don't know. I just like to know." Izzy said with a crazy smile. She picked up a green apple and took a bit out of it, as she turned around to face Roxanna.

"Like this apple. It's Duncan." She told her.

"How do you know?" Roxanna asked. Izzy smiled.

"I saw him eating one this morning." She laughed, Roxanna joined in with her.

**Roxanna Confessional**

"**Izzy is something else."**

"So where is Noah?" Roxanna asked, and Izzy shrugged.

"I left him alone once we got back from the beach." Izzy told her.

"So why is he your slave again." Roxanna laughed.

"Because he won't say no to me." Izzy said with a evil grin as she watch Noah walk into the living room.

"So you want to go do something illegal?" Izzy changed the subject quickly. Roxanna grin evilly at her.

"Like what?" She asked intrigued.

"Don't know. Grab some keys. We're going out to cause some trouble."

**Izzy's Confessional**

"**It's in my nature to cause trouble."**

**Author's Note.**

**So that's it for this chapter. I didn't want to give you too much. Think of it as a cliffhanger. What's going to happen to the girl when they get out the shower and realize there is no towel.. or any clothes. xD What is Izzy and Roxanna going to do. Something horrible no doubt. Lol. There is a lot to come in the next chapter. **

**So Review and be prepared. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This chapter is rated: T for mild language

Enjoy

So Wrong… It's Right

Chapter 6

Inside the House

Heather was down stairs in the living room, reading a magazine quietly to herself. She enjoyed judging the models in the magazine. Their beauty was nothing compared to hers. She flipped the page and gasped. It was an ad for one of Alejandro's clubs. She read the ad the ripped out the page from the book and crumbled it and threw it.

"Whoa, Heather. You almost hit me." Lindsay said as she sat on the couch next to her. Heather narrowed her eyes at the blue eyed girl. Lindsay was wearing a purple sundress, and had sunglasses on her head. She was smiling at heather.

"Do you want something Lindsay?" Heather asked annoyed. Lindsay smiled faded, but quickly came back.

"Ohh, Yeah! I wanted to know it you wanted to go shopping with me?" Lindsay asked her with a sweet smile while she jiggled the keys.

**Heather's Confessional**

"**I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I could either stay here in this boring house. Or go shopping with the dimwit blond."**

Heather looked at her, thinking about what she should do. That's when she saw Alejandro coming into the living room.

"Umm, Sure. Let's go." Heather said as he grabbed Lindsay's hand and pulled her outside. Alejandro walked in the room, and watch Heather drag Lindsay away. He smirked then looked at the floor. He picked up the crumpled paper and opened it back up and saw it was his club ad. He smirked wider as he rumpled the paper and left the room.

**Alejandro's Confessional**

"**Heather is avoiding me, it makes me laugh. Soon she'll be mine." **

Geoff walked into his room, to tell Duncan that the girls were in the shower and they need to get the towels. But Duncan already all the towels on his bed.

"You work fast man." Geoff said walking to his bed. Duncan smirked.

"It's one of the things I picked up back in my juvie days." Duncan told him.

"So now what?" Geoff asked him. Duncan put all the towels under his bed. And Jumped on it.

"We wait and prepare for a show." Duncan chuckled.

**Geoff's Confessional**

"**Duncan is a hardcore dude." he Laughs. "I hope all the blame goes on him." He looked at the camera with a serious face.**

**Duncan's Confessional**

"**All hell is going to break lose once they find out there is no towel and they have no clothes." Smirks at the camera. "I can't wait." **

Inside the bathroom, the girls were all finishing their showers. Gwen was the first one down. She got out and looked around for her towel.

"Hey my towel is gone. Did one of you take it?" She yelled so they could be able to hear her. Bridgette got out the shower and looked around. Her towel was gone too.

"Hey, my towel is missing too." She said loudly. Courtney got out the shower, no towel in sight.

"Mine is gone too!" She yelled. Hope got out and saw four small white wash cloths.

"I don't have your towels but I have four wash cloths." Hope told them. Hope looked out of her shower room.

"Do you guys want them?" She asked. The all looked out of their shower rooms with their hands reached out.

**Bridgette's Confessional**

"**Okay, now I'm mad. You throw water and ashes on us, now you take all the towels? Grow up!"**

Hope threw the hand towel at everyone's hand. They all tried to dry themselves with the little hand towel.

"So where the fuck is our towels?" Gwen asked annoyed that the hand towel was not working like she hoped.

"Easy. Duncan did something with them. That son of a bitch." Courtney groaned throwing the hand towel at the shower.

"So how are we going to get our clothes from our room?" Bridgette asked.

"I'll do it." Hope called out. Bridgette gasped and looked out her shower room.

"Why?! Just call someone to do it for you." Bridgette tired to reason. Gwen and Courtney also looked out of the shower to be a part of the conversation.

"I trust no one with my stuff." She told her simple.

"Now close your eyes, or watch me. But I'm about to go get my clothes." Hope said as she walked out of the shower room in her birthday suit. She walked out of the bathroom and entered the makeup room. She looked out the door, and saw the hall way was empty. She covered her front side with her hands and walked quickly to her room. She looked inside and saw no one in there. She walked in and closed the door. And went to her dresser. It was empty.

"I just put my clothes in here!" She yelled slamming the draw.

"Why are you yelling?" Evan asked as he walked out of the walk out the closet seeing a naked Hope. She yelped then hid between the beds. Evan blushed while messing with his hair.

"Is there a reason you are naked." Evan tried not to laugh.

"Duncan took the towels. And now my clothes are gone." Hope told him. Evan looked at Hope with a smile.

"Do you want to borrow one of my shirts?" Evan asked her.

"Of course I do. And some basketball short too." She told him. Evan walked over to his dresser and threw the clothes at her. She quickly threw the shirt on, and stood up with her back turned towards Evan.

"Don't look at my ass." She said she put on the shorts. Evan didn't listen.

"Hey, can I have three more shirts and shorts?" She asked him.

"Why?" He asked while getting what she asked for.

"Because, if my clothes are gone. I'm pretty sure Courtney, Bridgette, and Gwen's clothes are gone too." Hope told him as she started to comb threw her curly wet black hair. Evan laughed.

"Man. Whoever did this is a mastermind." Evan said as he gave her the clothes.

"Mastermind? More like pervert." Hope said walking to the door.

"Hey, if I had a plan to see a beautiful girl naked I would do it too." He said before she walked out.

**Evan's Confessional**

"**I just saw Hope naked." He smiled dumbly into the camera "She really is beautiful." **

**Hope's Confessional**

"**Evan just called me beautiful. That bothers me more than the fact he saw me naked. I mean… does he like me?"**

Hope walked back into the shower part of the bathroom.

"Hey. Um bad news. Our clothes are gone. Good news Evan let me borrow some of his clothes." Hope told them handing them the clothes.

"Everyone's clothes is gone?" Gwen asked as she got dress.

"Well my clothes is gone. And if my clothes are gone, then I'm pretty sure your clothes are gone too." Hope said. Courtney and Bridgette both came out dressed in Evan's clothes.

"Where the fuck is Duncan? I'm going to bash his face in." Courtney said walking out of the room.

"I'm going to go look for our clothes." Gwen said.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't kill him." Bridgette said walking after Courtney.

"I guess I'm with you." Hope said walking out with Gwen.

Duncan and Geoff were sitting on Duncan's bed playing cards when the door slammed open to reveal a fully clothes Courtney, much to Duncan's disappointment.

"DUNCAN!" She yelled walking into the room. Duncan lazily turned his head to her only to have it knocked the other way with her fist. She was going to hit him again, but he grabbed her fist. Geoff got off the bed and walked over to his. Bridgette walked into the room, and looked around for Courtney.

"What I miss?" She asked Geoff.

"Courtney punched Duncan and he grabbed her." Geoff told her.

**Geoff's Confessional**

"**Courtney just punched the shit out of Duncan! I will never make her mad."**

"Where is my clothes?" Courtney seethed.

"I don't know. In your dresser maybe.?" Duncan said pushing her away from him. Courtney glared at him, then looked back at Bridgette. They both went to check their dresser. Their clothes was there.

"Now how about an apology for hitting me, Princess." Duncan said bring her attention back to him. She glared at him. She her face soften up. She walked over to his side with a smile.

"Your right. I'm sorry" At the moment she threw her fist at Duncan's face again. " that you're a fucking bastard." She before walking to her dresser to get her clothes.

**Duncan's Confessional**

***holding his eye* She punched me twice in the same spot. Fucking bitch.**

**Bridgette's Confessional**

"**Any other time, I would disagree with violence, but Duncan deserved it."**

**Courtney's Confessional**

"**I fucking hate him."**

"Hey Guys! Our clothes is in our rooms now." Hope said out of breath.

"Noah told us, that they put them back after Evan gave her clothes for us." Gwen told them.

"They?" Bridgette said confused. Geoff started to whistle nonchalantly. Bridgette gasped and pushed Geoff of his bed.

"Really Geoff! You would go along with a prank like this?" Bridgette said outraged.

**Bridgette's Confessional**

"**Geoff was a part of the prank. I feel betrayed."**

"Bridgette, Please-"

"Shut up." She cut him off rudely as she grabbed her clothes and left the room with Courtney behind her to go change.

**Geoff's Confessional**

"**I hope she isn't too mad at me."**

Geoff looked at Duncan. Duncan looked at him.

"I regret nothing. And you better feel the same way." Duncan said laying on his bed. Geoff laid on his bed.

"I don't." He replied sadly.

At the boardwalk with Izzy and Roxy.

"Come on lets go in this retro jewelry place." Roxanna called out to Izzy who was looking intently into the windows.

"Yeah sure, but remember what we came here to do?" Izzy said before walking in the store. Roxy looked back at her with a smirk.

"Of course. That's why I picked the place." She said before walking in. Izzy followed her and started to walk around the store, casually looking at the only cashier in the whole place. Izzy grabbed 5 necklaces and put them inside her pocket. Roxy walked over to the cashier and started to make conversation with the man.

"So how much for a bong?" She asked him casually leaning over the counter making sure her breasts were visible. He looked down at her with a smirk.

"How much are you willing to pay?" He asked with a very ugly voice. Roxy forced a smile. Before she answered.

"Nothing." And with that she grabbed the man by his collar and smashed his head into the glass counter. Izzy turned the 'Open sign off and locked the doors.

"Whoa! That was quick!" Izzy said jogging over to her. Roxy shrugged as she grabbed the key from the man.

"Once he opened his mouth I had to shut him up. I mean I thought he was going to have a sexy voice considering he was cute." Roxy told Izzy as she grabbed a handful of bongs and stuff them in a shopping bag.

"Really I must have missed it. But hey you grab all the pretty junk, while I go see if there are any security tapes." Izzy said walking to the back.

"Whatever." Roxy said while walking through the store and putting random things in her bag. Once she was done with grabbed half of the store she walked back to the counter and looked down at the guy on the floor.

"Dude. I'm so sorry you were born with such an ugly voice. She said before she put the keys back in her pocket.

Heather and Lindsay were casually walking the busy boardwalk. Lindsay was holding a couple bags while Heather was only holding one.

"Hey let's go into that store over there Heather." Lindsay suggested happily. Heather looked at the store and sighed.

"Lindsay. That store is closed. Don't you see the closed sign on the door?" She pointed out. Lindsay cocked her head to the side.

"But I just saw two girls leave the store holding some bags." She told Heather.

"Well we can't go there. Hey let's get something to drink, I'm thirsty." She said pulling the blond to a little concession stand. Lindsay followed Heather like a lost puppy.

"Okay." Once they were in line to get something to drink, Heather felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked back to see a tan guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled at her, and she felt her heart melt.

"Hey, I just wanted to say you and your friend are so beautiful. Are you guys from here?" He asked.

"I'm from Texas!" Lindsay blurted out. Heather nudged her.

"No we're not from here. We're staying here for 3 months." Heather told the tan skin god.

"Oh that's great. I'm out here for a couple months for modeling." He told them flashing them a smile. Both girls smiled.

"Really? Cause I'm a model too." Heather told him, interested in him.

"Me too!" Lindsay added.

"Really? That's great. We should meet up sometime and exchange pictures. Maybe one day we could model together." He told the girls. Lindsay started to squeal but was nudged by Heather again.

"What can I get for you two girls?" The concession man asked them.

"A Sprite." Heather told the man.

"Rootbeer!" Lindsay cheered. The man handed them there drinks and Heather paid the man. It was the least she could do, since Lindsay did pay for her new sundress.

"Hey, we should really hang out sometime though." The guy said catching Heather and Lindsay before they were able to walk away. They looked back at him.

"Here's my number. I'm Justin by the way." He told them as he handed him the paper. Lindsay and heather both reached out to grabbed the paper, and glared at each other. Heather snatched the paper out of Justin's hand and smile.

"I'm Heather." She told him.

"And I'm Lindsay." Lindsay added. Justin smiled before walking away.

"Call me!" He said before disappearing in the crowd.

**Lindsay's Confession**

"**I had fun with Heather today. And that guy was hot! *Fans self* It's hot in here. *Starts fanning herself harder.* **

**Heather's Confession**

**I can't believe Lindsay tried to take that guys number when he was trying to give it to me. *Glaring into the camera* Like he was talking to her. *Sings hair over her shoulder with a huff***

Back at the house at the house Trent and Tyler were chilling looking at Noah with wide eyes.

"Dude so he took their clothes?" Tyler repeated. Noah turned around and sighed.

"Yes. Now please leave so I can enjoy my sandwich alone." Noah said with monotone voice, but the boys didn't leave.

"So there up there naked?" Tyler asked, a smile creeping on his face.

"No. Duncan and Geoff put their clothes back once Evan congratulated him on his prank." Noah told them.

"So Gwen, Hope, Courtney, and Bridgette had no clothes? So they were running around naked?" Trent asked.

"God I don't know! Ask them." Noah said before walking away to eat his sandwich.

**Noah's Confessional**

"**The ONE day Izzy leaves me alone. I have more idiots asking me questions. * Groaned before taking a big bit out his sandwich.***

"I can't believe I missed seeing them naked." Tyler told Trent. Trent just chuckled.

"Why do you care to see them naked? You have Lindsay." Trent said before looking in his fridge for something to eat.

"Dude, hot naked girls." Was all he said.

"I guess you're right." Trent agreed.

**Trent's Confessional**

"**I don't think it was right to take their clothes and let them roam around naked. But I wouldn't be complaining if I saw them. * Smirks***

**Tyler's Confessional**

"**DUDEEE! I missed seeing four girls NAKED! *pouts***

Alejandro was chilling in the theater looking at a modeling magazine, when Jason came walking in.

"You watching TV?" He asked him.

"No." Alejandro said as he continued to look at the pictures of the girls.

"Good." Jason said before jumping on one of the couches with the remote on it. He changed the channel to the _Godfather._

"This my man, Is a classic." Jason said pointing the remote to the giant screen. Alejandro looked up at the screen.

"The Godfather huh." Alejandro said looking back down at the magazine. The room was quiet except for the sounds coming from the TV. Well it was quieted before a fuming Courtney came into the room and plopped onto a seat next to Alejandro. He looked at her as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"You want to talk about it?" Alejandro asked her.

"Talk about what?" Jason asked form the couch.

"I'm not talking to you." He told him. Jason looked over the couch and saw Courtney sitting by Alejandro.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked bluntly. Courtney glared at them.

"So you guys aren't aware of what that **criminal **and Geoff did?" She asked trying to control herself from snapping.

"Nope." Jason answered for the both of them.

"HE doused us with water, threw ashes on us and took all our clothes. And the towels!" She yelled. Jason tired to hold in his laugher, he didn't need another girl hating his guts.

**Jason's Confessional**

"**Dude is a genius. Next time he should tell some of the other guys so we could see the good too."**

"That's awful amiga. At least you have your clothes back." Alejandro said trying to cheer her up. She looked over at him.

"Yeah whatever." She muttered.

"If you're so angry with the dude, why don't you get even? That' what I would do." Jason said turning around to face the TV again.

"I already punched the guy in the face what else is there to do?" She asked glaring at the back of the couch were Jason was sitting.

"I don't know." Jason told her not caring for the conversation anymore. Alejandro smirked.

**Alejandro's confessional**

"**I didn't want to use Courtney for my plan yet, but what am I to do? *Shruggs***

"I can help you, if you want." He told her, before whispering in her ear. The glare on Courtney's face was replaced with an evil smile.

**Courtney's Confessional**

"**Duncan is going to regret messing with me."**

**Author's note.**

**So yeah it been awhile *gives weak smile* I'm sorry to leave you guys just hanging! I'm not quite sure why this wasn't updated sooner. It was practically finished when I was reading it. *sighs* My apologies my fellow readers. **

**Well what did you think about this chapter? Good or Bad? What was your favorite part?**

**Who do you guys wish to see more of? Review and tell me! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. I own nothing but these awesome ideas.

This chapter is rated: T for mild language

Enjoy

So Wrong.. It's Right

Chapter 7

Bridgette was walking back to the mansion after spending the rest of her day at the beach catching some waves. She needed a break for all the chaos in the house. And surfing for the rest of the day was exactly what she needed. As she walked up to the back of the mansion she heard something rustling in the bushes. She looked at the bush with a cocked eyebrow as she walked past it hastily.

Once she was inside she walked past Jason, who was making something that smell delicious in the kitchen. She stopped walking and turned toward him, and watched him as he started chopping up some veggies and tossed them into the sauce pan. Bridgette walked over to him and looked over his shoulder, unnoticed by Jason. He was cooking fried rice with a steak on the side.

"That looks good.." Bridgette mumbled as she took a whiff of the food. Jason jumped tossing some rice into the air. He looked back at Bridgette.

"Dude, how long have you been watching me?" He asked regaining his cool and turning back to his food. Bridgette moved from behind him and over to the counter that was near his stove, and sat on it. She watched him as he put his rice into a blow, and turned his attention to the steak.

"Not that long. I was going to my room but then I smelt your food, which by the way smells amazing, and I wanted to see what you were cooking." She told him with a smile. Jason looked up at her with a grin.

"You wanted to see what I was cooking, or you wanted to see if you could get some?" He asked humorously. Bridgette gave him a guilty grin.

**Bridgette's Confessional.**

"**Okay so at first I really was in there just to see what he was cooking. But after surfing all day, I couldn't help but want a little bit of his food." **

"Well, a little of both." She laughed. Jason went over to a cabinet and pulled out another bowl, and put some of his rice in her bowl. Then went to a raw and grabbed two forks.

"Here, I probably won't eat it all anyway." He said handing her the bowl and a fork. Bridgette took it graciously.

"Wow, thanks Jason." She said before taking eating some of the rice. As she chewed the rice, Jason watched as she closed he eyes and let her head roll back.

"I'm guessing it's good." He chuckled. Bridgette nodded before eating some more rice.

"I would offer you some steak, but I think I remember you being a vegetarian. Am I right?" He asked as he put his steak on a plate.

"Yeah, I am." She said a little amazed that he would remember that little fact about her.

"Oh well, I guess you get none." He said with a smile, before moving to the dining room holding is bowl and plate.

"Thanks again Jason." Bridgette told him again before she finished her rice. Jason just nodded, and went to eat his food.

**Jason's Confessional**

"**So yeah I gave Bridgette some of my food." *Crosses arm* " I can be nice when I want to."**

Bridgette jumped off the counter and put her bowl in the sink and started to wash it. When she heard bags fall on the counter, she looked back to see Alejandro and Courtney putting some bags on the counter. Bridgette finished washing her bowl and but it on the counter to dry. Courtney and Alejandro were talking among themselves when Courtney looked past him at Bridgette.

"Hey Bridge." She said surprisingly cheery.

"Hey Court, what did you guys get?" She said motioning to the bags. Alejandro looked down at her and she looked at him. Bridgette just stood there watching them look at each other. Courtney finally walked over to Bridgette and whispered in her ears.

"We are going to prank Duncan. Are you in? Or are you out?" She pulled away from her and was looking at me with a mischievous grin. Bridgette thought about it for a second before nodding with a grin similar to Courtney. Alejandro waved her over and opened the bag.

"Amigas this is going to be great." Alejandro said once Bridgette nodded in approval at the contents in the bag.

"Hey, do you mind if we prank Geoff too. I mean, he was part of the prank too." Bridgette said with an evil grin. Courtney placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course." She grinned.

Izzy and Roxanna watched as Bridgette walk pass the bush they were crouched down in. They were currently hiding the some of the merchandise that they had stolen earlier in the bush. Why? Well it would be a little obvious it they came back to the mansion with practically the whole store in their bags. Their plan was to come and bring a couple things inside each day.

"What was close." Roxanna whispered as they came out of the bush.

"Not as close as the one time I was trying to steal my file from my high school Principal and I was in the vent and I let out a fart and he was trying to figure out where it came from. Unfortunately the vent started to break and I hand to crawl through the damn thing before it fell, but I made it out with the file" Izzy said quickly as she skipped to the house. Roxanna laughed at her friend. She had learned a lot about Izzy and her crazy antics. But if she had to say what the most interesting thing she learned about her was the fact that she may have committed murder. Roxanna wasn't stupid and knew that it could be a lie, but there was a chance that she could be telling the truth. And if it was the truth she didn't want to end up like Scott Cameron, a guy that doesn't even exist anymore.

Izzy and Roxanna walked into the house and went up the Izzy's room unnoticed by anyone. Once they were inside, the closed the door and looked at Noah who was sitting on the bed reading a book. Izzy's face lit up as she pounced on him.

"Noah! I haven't seen you **ALL** day." She said as laid on him. Noah groaned as he tried to push her off him.

"Not long even enough if you ask me." He said as she rolled off him. Izzy rolled her eyes at Noah's comment as Roxanna walked over to Izzy's bed and jumped on it. Roxanna laid down, propped on her elbows, and looked at Izzy.

"I'm bored!" She whined. Izzy looked over at her with a grin. Then looked back at Noah.

"Noah." She said loudly making him jump a little. "Entertain us." She demanded. Roxanna cocked an eyebrow at Izzy's sudden authority. Noah looked at her over his book with a cocked eyebrow.

**Noah's Confessional**

"**She can NOT be serious."**

Izzy looked back at Noah with a grin, and a slightly raised eyebrow. She mouth at him 'Or else' before turned her back to him.

"Do I have to ask again?" She said again. Noah sighed heavily before getting off the bed and standing in between his and Izzy's bed in front of the two girls. Noah placed a hand behind his back and under his chest.

"At your service Madam." He said with a bow. Roxanna laughed at the image before her as she pulled herself up on the bed and crossed legs. Izzy smirked.

"What would you like to see?" Izzy asked Roxanna. She just shrugged. Izzy looked up at Noah who was still bowing.

"Noah stand." She commanded. Noah did as he was told and lazily looked at Izzy.

"Strip." She told him. Noah watched her as she got up and turned her IPod on. She looked over at Noah with a smirk.

"Tell me Roxy. Do you think bands will make him dance?" She said before taking off her green shaw from around her waist and whipped it at Noah's butt.

"Hell Yes!" Roxanna said before jumping on the bed and dancing as she watched Noah try to dance so Izzy wouldn't whip him again.

**Roxanna's Confessional**

"**Man! I love Izzy!" **

**Izzy's Confessional**

***Dancing to Bandz A Make Her Dance by Juicy J* "Bands a make her dance, bands a make her dance.  
These chicks clappin' and they ain't using hands" *Attempts to make her booty clap.***

Trent was playing his guitar in the living room alone, when Hope came in the room and sat next to him. He stopped playing his guitar and looked over at her.

"Why'd you stop? I think I know the song your playing." She told him with a smile. Trent resumed to strum the strings to his guitar as Hope started to hum along. After a couple minutes Hope stopped humming.

"So when did you start playing guitar?" She asked him. Trent looked at Hope, still strumming his guitar.

"Umm, I learn when I was about 8. That when my Grandpa gave me my first guitar." He told her, and she nodded.

"Is this it?" She asked pointing to the guitar in his hands. Trent laughed.

"Of course not. That guitar is one of my prized possessions. I wouldn't dream of bring it here." He told her. Hope leaned back against the couch relaxing.

"Man, I know what you mean. My guitar is safe at my house lying on my bed. I wish I had one t play though." She said looking at Trent's guitar. Trent noticed her gaze and handed her the guitar. Hope's face lit up as she willingly took the guitar and started to play.

"So how long have you been playing." He asked her as she started to strum a Spanish tune.

"When I was 5. My mom was a hippie and she loved to protest with a guitar. I learned from her." She said as she started to play an upbeat Spanish tune.

"So I guessing your mom was Hispanic?" Trent asked her. Hope looked up with a smirk, still strumming the guitar.

"Nahh, she was mixed. My dad is the Hispanic one." She told him. Trent raised an eyebrow at her.

"Was?" He question. Hope nodded her head.

"Well, my mom is alive. But she is dead to me." She told him looking back at the guitar. Trent watched her as her fingers pluck the strings. He wanted to know why her mom was dead to her but didn't want to pry into her personal business.

"If you want to know why all you had to do was ask." She laughed. Trent was a little surprised.

"Ho- How?" He spurted. Hoped looked up.

"I just felt it, like in your aura. You can do that when you hang around hippies for half you life." She laughed again. "So do you want to know or not?" She asked him. Trent nodded and Hope just giggled before looking at him, still strumming.

"Well, long story short. My mom was a hippie addict. She had my older siblings become addicts too. My older sister died from an overdose, and my unborn baby brother died in my mother's womb because she couldn't stay clean. I blamed her for everything that ever went wrong in my life." She looked back at the guitar and smiled.

"But I'm over it. The only way to move on is to let go." She told him before she stopped playing. She handed him his guitar back with a smile. **(A.N. This is totally an excerpt of my other story **_**Fallen Angel**_** that you should read. Just saying. It's has outstanding reviews )**

"Play something." She told him. Trent looked up at her with a slightly raised eyebrow as he started to play simple chords.

"So why are you so open about this? Most people would keep it locked up somewhere inside." He told her. She shrugged.

"Well my friend had told me that each time you say the bad things out loud, they… Umm… what's the word… are less heavy in your heart." She said with a small smile. "I'm not sure that makes sense in English." She laughed. "It translates better in Spanish."

"No it makes sense." Trent said with a grin before he started to play a song.

**Trent's Confessional**

"**So Hope is really cool. And for her to just tell me a story like that is just… wow. If I ever need to get something off my chest, she is the person I would tell."**

"Good." Hope said before humming to the music. Lindsay came into the room and looked at Trent with a big smile.

"Tyler! I been looking everywhere for you." Lindsay said happily as she walked over to Trent and placed a kiss on his lips. Hope gasped, and Trent's eyes opened wide. Lindsay pulled away confused.

"Is something wrong Tyler?" She asked. Trent was too shocked to answer, so Hope helped him.

"Lindsay, that's not Tyler." Hope said standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder. Lindsay looked back at him and scrunched her eyes, as if to get a better look at him.

"I thought Tyler had black hair." She said looking back at Hope.

"No, Trent has black hair. Tyler has brown hair. Remember?" She said to her. Lindsay nodded as she thought.

"Yeah, yeah I remember. So where is Tyler. Can you help me?" She asked Hope. Hope smiled before waving at Trent and walking out of the room with Lindsay. Trent, still shocked, waved goodbye before getting up to wash his face.

Gwen and Evan were casually sitting in the Jacuzzi while Tyler swam laps inside the indoor pool. Gwen splashed Evan and laughed at something he had said previously.

"Okay. Okay. So maybe I was exaggerating. " Evan reasoned with her. Gwen just gave him a small smile. She never thought she would hit it off so well with people. Everyone in the house was just so friendly.

"So why did you sign up to come here Gwen?" Evan asked her. She looked at him with a grin.

"Don't laugh, but my friends made me do it as a dare." She told him. Evan looked at her before laughing and splashing the water around. Tyler stopped his laps and looked over at them, before continuing.

"Are you serious!" he bellowed. Gwen splashed him as she joined in. His laugh was just so contagious.

"Yess!" She splash him again. Evan tired to stop laughing, and once he did he looked back at her with a grin.

"Why would your friends dare you to sign up for this? I mean, this is awesome." Evan told her.

"Well, this isn't my kind of scene. " She gave him a smirk, before continuing. "But, you of course already knew that." She splashed him. "So they thought it would be funny if to sign up. Because if I actually got in... I would be with people who aren't like… well me." She explained Evan nodded.

"But what they didn't know is that you would meet some awesome people who are actually like you more than you think." Evan told her with a grin. She splashed him again while she laughed.

**Gwen's Confessional**

***Laughes* "So Evan had told me earlier that he was an artist like me, but that's only if you count Dragon Ball Z doodles as real art." *smiles***

"For the last time you are not an artist. We are not alike, at least in that area!" She joked. Evan splashed her.

"Man whatever. I'm the next Picasso" He told her.

"Pshh, whatever. If anyone is the next Picasso it's me." She told him. At that moment Tyler has finished his laps and decided to join them in the Jacuzzi.

"Dudes what's happening?" He asked them as he relaxed into the warm bubbly water.

"Not much man. Just chilling with Gwen." Evan told him. Gwen looked at Tyler then back at Evan. Just because she said everyone was cool, didn't necessarily mean she like to talk to everyone. Well at least not yet.

"Well, I think I done. My hands are getting wrinkly." She said before standing up and getting out of the Jacuzzi. Tyler and Evan said their goodbyes and then started to talk about the football game. Gwen walked pass Hope and Lindsay as they walked into the indoor pool room. As soon as Hope pointed to Tyler, Lindsay made a run for him.

"**TYLER!" **She screamed Tyler ad Evan looked back to see Lindsay fall on her butt as she slipped on a puddle Tyler had made on his way to the Jacuzzi. Tyler hopped out of the Jacuzzi to Lindsay side.

"Linds, are you okay." He asked her concerned as he helped her back on her feet.

"Of course Tyler." She told him giving him a hug. He hugged her back with a smile. Evan and Hope smiled at the sight of the two.

**Hope's Confessional**

"**Young Love." **

"I've been looking for you all day. Well since me and Heather got back. I bought you something." She squealed. Tyler just smiled.

"Really, you didn't have to." HE told her. Lindsay just shrugged and smiled.

"No I really did. Once I saw it I was like.. Tyler would sooo love it." Lindsay squealed again. She started to pull him out the room.

"Come on it's in my room." She told him. Tyler looked back at Evan and gave him a goofy grin before leaving the room.

**Tyler's Confessional**

"**Lindsay is so sweet. I've never met a girl like her."**

Hope was about to leave when Evan called her name. She looked back at him.

"Where are you going? Come hang with me." He told her sitting back down.

"I'm not in my swim suit." She told him. Evan shrugged.

"So. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." He joked. Hope crossed her arms, and walked over to him.

"Soo… I'm not getting in the water." She told him with a slightly sassy attitude. Evan just raised an eyebrow at her.

"No need to get sassy Hope. I'm just joking." He told her. Hope sighed before uncrossing her arms and taking off her shirt and shorts to reveal her mix match panties and bra. She walked over to the Jacuzzi and got in. Evan smiled.

"You happy?" She asked him, Evan just continued to smile.

"Yup." He cheered. In was quiet for a minute.

"So why are you been acting all weird." He asked. She looked over at him with her dark green eyes.

"I'm not acting weird." She told him. Evan just laughed.

"Why are you laughing." She asked him.

"Because you are an awful liar." He told her.

"What?! I'm not lying." She told him splashing him with water.

"Even since I saw you naked you been acting _weird_." He told her.

"How do you know I'm acting weird? This could be how I act every day. You don't know me very well Evan. In fact, you don't know me at _all._" She told him with a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Evan noticed the change in her demeanor.

"Well let me get to know you." He said moving closer to her. Hope watched him move closer to her.

"What if I don't want you to get to know me?" She told him moving away. Evan looked at her with a grin on his face.

"And why wouldn't you want that?" He asked as he stopped moving.

"I don't know." Was all she said before getting out the Jacuzzi and grabbing her clothes and leaving the room. But not before she could give Evan a flirtatious smirk.

Hope walked pass the phone room, where Heather was sitting holding the phone up to her ear with a small smile.

"That's an amazing story Justin." She said into the phone.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked

"I don't know I planned on going to the beach. Do you want to join?" She asked.

"Sure. I need a tan."He said.

"Great! I'll call you tomorrow." She told him before saying her goodbye, and hanging up. Heather sat the dark blue giant bean bag while she smiled to herself. It's been awhile since see has met a guy that she was actually excited to about being around. Justin wasn't only beautiful, but he was smart. Most the time she meets beautiful air heads or guys whose attitude is bigger than hers, and that is not expectable.

Heather rose from her seat and decided to go find something to do to pass the time. That's when Alejandro looked at her through the glass windows surrounding the room. Heather sighed when he opened the room door.

"Heather, nice to see you." He said with a smirk. Heather narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want Alejandro?" She questioned him as she placed a hand on her hip. Alejandro just crossed his arms.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to tell you Courtney, Bridgette and I made some dessert for everyone in the house. You should have some. It's delicioso." He said before leaving her. Heather watched him leave, before heading to the kitchen to see what they made. Once she got in there she gasped. There was dessert everywhere. Cakes, cupcakes, brownies, cookies, and things she didn't enough know could be called dessert. The room was full of other house mates making their plates of sweets.

"Courtney why on earth did you guys do this?" She asked Courtney, who was moving a chocolate cake to her area.

"Alejandro, Bridgette, and I just thought it would be nice to surprise everyone with sweets. And we were bored." She replied. "But help yourself," She said motioning to the food. "Everyone can have anything in this room, except for these over here." She said point to the sweets by her stove. "That's ours." She told her before moving some things around. Heather decided to make her plate before all the good things were gone.

**Heather Confessional**

"**Courtney and Bridgette can cook. This Red Velvet cake is exceptional." Takes a bit of her cake***

Duncan and Geoff were outside at the outdoor living room talking when Izzy and Roxanna came and sat down with them hold plates for of sweets. Duncan and Geoff both looked at their plates and almost started to drool. It looked so mouthwatering.

"Dudes, where did you get that?" Geoff asked. Roxanna took a bit of her Snicker doodle cookie, while Izzy tried to eat her strawberry cake like a dog.

"Inside. Courtney, Alejandro, and Bridgette made a shit load of desserts." Roxanna informed them. Duncan and Geoff looked at each other before practically running back to the house. Once they were in the kitchen they just stood there amazed.

"Holy…" Geoff started looking at all the dessert.

"Shit." Duncan finished his sentence off as he also marveled at the sweets that took up most of the kitchen. Courtney noticed them gawking at the food, and nudge Bridgette before walking over there.

"Like what you see?" She asked crossing her arms, and grabbing their attention.

"What's with all the sweets?" Duncan asked. She just shrugged.

"So can we get some?" Geoff asked her happily. Bridgette also crossed her arms, still a little upset.

"Of course, Courtney actually made you guys a special batch of desserts over by the stove. " She pointed to the stove area that was piled high with cakes, cupcakes, brownies, cookies, and random sweets.

"Think of it as a real apology." She told them with a small smile. Duncan looked down at her.

"Woooo hoooo! Thanks Courtney. Thanks Bridge!" Geoff said as he walked over to make his plate.

"Awe, Princess. This is nice in all, but I will only accept your apology if you kiss my eyes." Duncan said referred to his bruised eyes. Courtney scoffed.

"Do you want all that? Cause if you don't I'll tell everyone that they can have it." She told him before walking over to Alejandro's side. Duncan just smirked as he watched her eat a cupcake. He turned around and started to make his own plate.

"Dude, you have to have this chocolate cake. It's the **BOMB**!" Geoff yelled. Duncan nodded before grabbing him a slice and eating it. He had to admit, it was really good.

"Do you like it?" Bridgette asked them.

"Hell yeah. It's soo good." Geoff told her as he stuffed his mouth with a cupcake. Duncan grabbed a brownie, and ate it.

"Hey Princess, where did you learn to cook?" He asked as he grabbed a cupcake. There was no answer. He looked around to see she wasn't in the room.

"Hey you guys should try the Strawberry cake. I helped her make that one. And it's better than the chocolate one." Bridgette said pointing to the cake. Duncan and Geoff both made their way to the strawberry cake that had a strawberry mountain on top the cake.

"Hey, I want some of that strawberry cake!" Hope said looking at the cake they were eating. Bridgette looked over at her and Evan who were gawking at the strawberry cake.

"Umm, there is a couple over there somewhere. That's Duncan and Geoff's sweets." She told them. Hope eyed Duncan, who stuck out his tongue at her, as she made her plate. Bridgette smiled at herself before looking back at Duncan and Geoff, they were destroying all the food.

**Bridgette's Confessional**

"**That was close. If someone eats their food," *Sighes* "It would not be pretty."**

Courtney and Alejandro were currently in the boys' bathroom, which to Courtney's dismay was a mess. Courtney had to watch her step just so she wouldn't step on something that might hurt her socked feet.

"Why is it so dirty?" She whined as they made their way to the back where the showers and toilets were.

"Don't ask me. I clean up after myself." Alejandro said as they walked to the four toilet rooms. He opened the door and grabbed the all the toilet paper. "Go look under the sink; I think there is more under there." Alejandro said before grabbing all the toilet paper in the toilet rooms. As they got all the toilet paper in the room, Trent came inside the bathroom.

"Umm, what are you guys doing?" He asked.

"We are um…" Alejandro struggled for words. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Do you need to poop Trent cause if you do, there is not toilet paper, and I suggest using the girls' bathroom." She told him. Trent just smiled.

"Nahh, I just have to take a wiz." He said before going in the room to pee. She could hear Trent whistling as he peed, which he was thankful for.

"So where are we going to put this?" She asked as Alejandro.

"In my room." He told her. Trent walked out the room and went to wash his hands.

"Why are you guys hiding toilet paper anyway?" He asked them.

"Another prank." She answered him, there was no need lying to Trent. He was her friend, and she could trust him. Trent looked at her before laughing.

"Laxatives?" He chuckled.

"We only put a pinch in their desserts." She told him.

"But at the rate they are eating it will be enough to have them up here wishing they had toilet paper." Alejandro told them.

**Alejandro Confessional**

"**At first we were Courtney and I were going to put the normal dosage of laxatives in each dessert, but Bridgette had warned us to only put a little since they might eat everything tonight. And it would be awful if those two died from a laxative overdose." *Smiles***

"Well word of advice, if you want your plan to work even better you should think about taking all the things out of here they can wipe their butts with." He said before walking out. "Like that." He said before pointing to a towel on the floor. "Oh, and hurry up. Last time I saw them, they were watching TV in the red room."

Courtney looked at Alejandro before they started to move. They only had a couple minutes before Duncan and Geoff would bust in here ready to use the toilet. And they still had a lot to doo. _(get it? :D Do… Doo doo… Cause Duncan and Geoff? The laxatives? LOl. Excuses my corniness. )_

**Author's Note**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and followed! It means so much to me! 3**

**Yayy! Did you notice this chapter was 1,000 words longer? Or that each character actually got a decent segment. It took me a week to write this, and I'm happy with the way it came out. **

**So thoughts, suggestion, criticism?**

**Yes! Courtney, Bridgette, and Alejandro put laxatives in Duncan and Geoff's food. Why? It's the perfect revenge. But just so you guy know, too much laxatives can ****KILL YOU****! I actually found out this while I was writing. **_**I also recommend NOT doing this at home.**_** It's really dangerous if you don't know what you are doing or if you victim is allergic to the ingredients. Just saying :)**

**So Gwen and Evan, Trent and Hope, Jason and Bridgette, and Roxanna, Izzy, and Noah are all making new friendships. I wanted them to branch out and be with people who they aren't normally with. It makes the story work better when I show these random conversation. I want everyone in the house to be friends, but at the same time I want you guys to see them become friends with each other. It's kind of unrealistic for them to just be best friends with everyone only after a week. Lol **

**On that note. Who do you guys want to see more? What do you want to see? **

**I am very open to ideas.**

**And just because your favorite character isn't in the story doesn't mean they can't just make random appearances… like **_**Justin**_** ;) **

**Just Pm me or review! Either one is great to get your ideas to me.**

**So what did you like? Who you want to see more of? What do you want to see next? **

**Tell me everything! Write me a paragraph review! The more review I get the faster I work. Really. **

**Ohhh! And the Author's Note in the middle.**

**When Hope was telling Trent about moving on and junk that is from another story I written, that I personally think EVERYONE should read. FALLEN ANGEL. Read it. It's food for your mind. Especially if you sad or unhappy. It's amazing and READ IT! Lol**

**Well, until next time my loves.**

**Review, Fave, Follow. (:**

**Love Brianna Banana 3**


End file.
